


How I Will Miss You

by raindothfall



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bulshar, Character Death, Death, F/F, Funeral, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught - Freeform, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindothfall/pseuds/raindothfall
Summary: Following the Bulshar attacks, one of the gang doesn't make it. The town is broken as one of their own is laid to rest, in a tragic turn of the Earp Curse. They must now piece together their lives and find out a way to move forward.





	1. I Need Some Air

The tears rolled down her face, she stood tall and wiped with them with the back of her hand. She couldn’t be seen like this, she couldn’t show her pain, she had to be brave, for all of them. Being an officer, she had learnt that she needed to be strong, that she needed to be the leader, the leader to carry them through their darkest hour.

Nicole gathered herself and walked to the wardrobe and picked out her black jacket to wear, it was cold, the winter had been bitter. She had chosen to wear her old uniform, after all, it was was she was wearing when she met her and she knew Waves would have loved it, she always had a thing for that uniform.

She was soon disrupted from getting ready as she could hear the fumbling from downstairs. She sighed, a more reassured sigh. She was so glad she didn’t have to go through this alone.  
Nicole couldn’t understand how Wynonna was coping. She really was brave, at first she had been as broken as the two of them, but she had risen, risen from the ashes of pain and been strong, so strong for the both of them. As Waverly had said, she really was the best of us.

Nicole took a deep breath, fixed her coat up and headed out of the room and walked down the stairs. What would greet her would shock her, stop her heart for that brief moment. Everyday it was like looking into a mirror, she was the spitting image. The brunette hair, the green eyes, even her smile. Nicole gripped her fist as she held onto the bannister as she closed her eyes, she took a deep breath, sliding it down the bannister rail as she walked down to be greeted by her.

The little girl ran to her with such emotion and such energy, she hugged her leg tightly and didn’t let go. “Come on Mummy, we gotta go, Mama wouldn’t want you to be late. We have to say goodbye.”

Wynonna, laced in black followed right behind her, she looked up at Nicole. “The kiddo is right, Waverly was always on time and we have to be getting on.”

Nicole gulped, holding back her tears. “I know...sorry baby girl…” Nicole picked her up and kissed her head. “You are right...Mama was always on time, she was such a planner and very smart like that, just like you.”

“I miss her Mummy…”

Nicole rest her head against her daughter's as a tear rolled down her face. “I miss her too baby girl, I really do.”

Wynonna looked at the both of them and held back her tears, smiling at them a little. She had, had to give up Alice, who was now quite grown, but Nicole and Waverly really had made it, and their daughter, was the most precious thing and was taught so well. She knew that Alice would be as brilliant, Gus had raised Waverly and she was nothing but perfect.  
“Come on then, let’s get going, we don’t want Mama to wait huh?”

“Yes, let’s go…” Nicole said, sadly.

The three of them walked out to the car, the sadness hit them as they saw the car with the casket in front. It was filled with flowers, Mama and Waverly, which the town had purchased for them. Nicole felt sick to her stomach, she could feel Wynonna’s arm slip through hers and lead her to the car, Nicole was fixated, fixated with the loss she was feeling.

Wynonna could feel Nicole freezing, how she was keeping it together, she hadn’t an idea.  
“Ok…” she whispered as she pulled Nicole and Willow along and helped them into the car.

The drive went by slowly, as if time had completely stopped and they were travelling through imaginary time. She couldn’t believe it had ended like this, when all there was between them was love.

_The sounds of a baby crying filled the room, Waverly took a deep breath has she had pushed her last push and her body fell back to the bed to relax, to recover. Nicole squeezed her hand tightly._

_“Baby look...it’s a girl…” Nicole announced with such glee. She leaned over and kissed Waverly’s head with such love._

_Waverly breathed deeply. “A...a girl…”_

_Nicole smiled as she took her daughter in her hands from the nurse, she was cleaned up and wrapped up a white fluffy blanket. “Aha, oh my...She has your eyes…”_

_Waverly sat up and looked at the two of them. Nicole came over and handed Waverly their daughter, gently holding her head as she placed her in Waverly’s arm._

_“You did so good baby, she is beautiful, just like you.” Nicole beamed._

_Waverly smiled. “I wouldn’t have got through it without you.”_

_“Baby, you can do anything, with or without me...you always have.”_

_Waverly looked down a little._

_“Now then, what should we name this beautiful angel of ours?”_

_“Willow…” Waverly piped up, she looked at Nicole with concern, remembering she hadn’t discussed it with her._

_Nicole huffed a laugh. “Wanting to carry on the Earp tradition of a name with a W huh, well that is adorable, Willow is a such a beautiful name much like her mothers, would you agree there baby girl.” She leaned over and kissed Waverly’s head as she lost herself staring at their new daughter._

_Waverly was filled with love for Nicole. She loved how never questioned anything but Waverly didn’t want her not to like, after all this was their child. Even if she had chosen to carry._

_“You like it?”_

_“The name?, baby I love it, just as much as I love you.”_

_“You sure?”_

_“Baby I am sure as the moment I met and fell in love with you.”_

_Willow started to cry._

_“Bring her closer honey, she needs to feel her mother’s warmth.”_

_Waverly looked startled as she realised she wasn’t holding her close enough._

_“Oh…” she said nervously “I forgot, baby’s need that right after birth, best time too to introduce breastfeeding too right?”_

_Nicole beamed with love. “Hey, it’s ok, we got this, don’t be worried my love, you just gave birth and your mind will be a little fuzzy, but I’m here and I got you, both of my girls, always, ok?” Nicole sat on the bed behind Waverly and rubbed her shoulders to reassure her. “Don’t worry little willow, we got you I promise.”_

_Waverly began to cry. Nicole always knew what to say. Nicole pulled her closer to keep the two of them warm and leaned forward to wipe away her tears. This was the start of the rest of their lives._

“Mummy, we need to get out now or else we will be late.”

Nicole was disturbed by her daughter's voice, her mind had drifted. A tear rolled down her cheek from the shock of being flung back to the reality..

“Y-yes we do...sorry baby girl.”

Willow looked at her with sad eyes, she knew her mother was struggling. She took her hand.

“It’s ok mummy, I got you.”

The way she said it made Nicoles heart stopped, in front of her all she could see was Waverly. The amount of times, she had been her little girl, saying the same thing to her mother.

“I got you Waves…”

Sadly, this time, she didn’t.

The outside of the church was busy, it appeared as though nearly the entire town had turned up. Never mind the nicest person in Purgatory, Waverly clearly was the most loved. Nicole bit her lip at this beautiful gesture, that everyone turned up to wish their girl goodbye. Nicole hadn’t always felt like she was welcome in Purgatory, especially not in the beginning. Few didn’t necessarily agree with the two of them being gay, well not in the beginning. The town was old, stuck in it’s old ways, but little by little, the walls came down and Nicole, especially had noticed.

_“Isn’t it strange, how all of a sudden, people seem to smile at me more?” Nicole asked as she leaned back on the grass verge._

_Waverly laughed as she nearly choked on her sandwich._

_“And they didn’t before?”_

_Nicole laughed. “Well...I was the new cop in town, and gay, and an outsider to this place, so maybe not.”_

_Waverly shook her head as she leaned into Nicole’s chest._

_“You think they only started to like you because you started dating me?”_

_Nicole looked away shyly and shrugged._

_“I dunno...maybe…”_

_Waverly turned around._

_“What?!, sweetie, no, come on you don’t really think that do you?”_

_Nicole looked down._

_“Well...it's not like i’ve done anything impressive.”_

_Waverly lifted Nicole’s face back up._

_“Hey, of course you have, silly, you made sure Tucker Gardner didn’t hurt the hypnosis daughter, you protected me from Widow Mercedes, you’ve arrested Bill for driving without a licence and drunk that could have killed someone….”_

_Nicole didn’t look impressed._

_“You helped get Alice to safety...and even all those things may seem so small, in the grand scheme, baby these things have made a huuuuge difference to the town, they love you because you helped them out. What did Mrs Grant say to you yesterday at lunch hmmm?”_

_Nicole looked at her._

_“If you need any help with my gardening her grandson would do it for free for getting her cat off her roof last week…”_

_Waverly rubbed Nicole’s cheek._

_“See...you are liked because you do all the community stuff and also help people to understand and accept things that seem a little different. Me, however, I just pour their drinks, help them cross the street or spend half of my morning talk to them in the coffee shop. Not exactly as impressive right?”_

_Nicole leant into her touch._

_“You help Wynonna save the town though, with all your history…”_

_Waverly rolled her eyes. “Well they sorta, kinda know that but...well…they don’t know how dangerous and how many demons they are. But that doesn’t matter babe, you are still impressive with all that you do. Nedley wouldn’t want to make you Sheriff when he retires would he if he didn’t think the town wouldn’t love you?”_

_Nicole sighed in acceptance. “Maybe you are right.”_

_“No...I am right.”Waverly leaned in and captured Nicole’s lips with her own and kissed her deeply. She smiled as she pulled away._

_“Fine...I’ll accept if you kiss me again like that…”_

_“Oh Officer Haught...you drive such a hard bargain...it’s a good job I actually enjoy it too…”_

_Nicole laughed as Waverly leaned in and kissed her. Nicole began to be cheeky, letting her body fall back onto the grass so Waverly fell on top of her._

_“Jesus Christ Nicole…you could have just asked...”_

_Nicole laughed. “You love me for it...now let’s cuddle...before I have to get back to finding out who stole the tyre’s from the garage, if it's those pesky kids, I will have them picking litter for a month…”_

_Waverly rolled her eyes and cuddled up close to her._

_“Fine…two weeks”_

_Nicole kissed her head and closed her eyes for just a moment._

_“Sure thing baby…”_

Nicole felt an arm on her arm. Mrs Grant’s eyes were sore.

“I am so sorry for your loss Sheriff...and my dear little Willow…”

Nicole nodded. “Thank you Mrs Grant…”

Nicole took a deep breathe. The casket was wheeled out of the car, and placed onto a casket cart. Nicole stared at it. The simple gold plated plaque, which detailed her name and her time on earth. It turned Nicole’s stomach in knots, she closed her eyes and stood tall. Nodding to the undertaker and the pallbearers, the men began to prepare to wheel her in.

Wynonna grabbed onto Nicole’s arms. They were ready to walk in until the sound of a strong southern accent seemed to fill the air.

The two of them looked behind. It was Gus.

She walked up to the two of them, but there was no sign of Alice.

“I couldn’t miss this...not for our dear Waverly.”

Wynonna felt even sicker, she had come, but not with her daughter, she had told her to stay away, for their protection, but of course, she should have known better to have told Gus to stay away from the funeral of the girl she practically raised. Waverly was like a daughter to Gus, the closest she even had.

Nicole nodded to the two of them, with the hope there would be nothing funny not at least until the funeral was done. The two nodded back in agreement.

“Ok, we must go inside…”

Nicole lead them into the church, following behind the casket as the pallbearers began to wheel the casket to the front of the church. The walk seemed to last an age, as the casket was wheeled, the casket bobbed, jumping over every crack of the old tiled floor of the church. The room echoing every small sound as the casket was taken on through. The clattering of feet soon silenced the sound of the casket as the town followed in.

As the reached the reverend, Nicole placed Willow on the ground. Nicole walked over and took the reverend hand in thanks for running the service.

“Dear Sheriff, we are so deeply sorry for your loss, Waverly was really the light of this town.”

“Thank you Reverend and thank you for doing this on such short notice.”

“Death is never usually the thing we plan, unless we are blessed to be here for many moons, I will lead the service as planned, are we still ok for the rest of the order…”

“We may need to add another small speech in, Gus Gibson has come, Waverly’s foster mom, she wasn’t expected to come all the way from Arizona…”

“Oh of course...we can arrange that...Wynonna is still due to speak I assume.”

“She is her sister...w-was...her sister…”

The Reverend nodded.

“Everything else has been discrete…even with the undertaker and the pall-bearers.”

“Thank you Reverend.”

“Of course, please take a seat, and we may begin, of course when the service is over, you will be allowed a moment of peace with your wife, to say goodbye, as requested.”

Nicole gulped at that thought, she wasn’t ready, she never was ready for that.

“Yes...thank you…”

Nicole walked back, to see her empty seat next to Willow who was holding Wynonna’s hand.

“Ok baby girl...this won’t be easy ok, but just know, it is ok to cry…” Wynonna explained.

“Yes Aunty Wy...I know...but Mama wouldn’t want me to be sad, she’d want me to be happy and be happy especially for Mummy…”

Nicole wanted to cry in that moment. This little girl was so strong, no wonder, having Waverly as a mother and Wynonna as an aunt, she didn’t have much choice in not being that strong.

_“Shitting hell...he’s going to kill half the town...we have to stop him Wynonna…”_

_“You think I won’t try baby girl, you have got to be kidding me...how this bastard keeps getting away from me i will never know.”_

_“We need to set a trap, a-a trap to lure him out…”_

_“What are you suggesting Waverly?”_

_“He wants me doesn’t he? I mean Bobo promised me to him.”_

_“Good god know, there is no freaking way…”_

_“Waverly no way, you cannot do that, I will not let you do that, we have a child now. You cannot.”_

_“And if i don’t...how many more years can we let this creature run under our town, escaping our ever attempt, feeding of the other revenants and townspeople? I am so done hosting the wake at shorties, living in black and having to say goodbye to someone else. I can’t believe we thought we’d got him, that all this would be over but like you said Nicole we have a daughter, Wynonna you have a niece and we cannot, we cannot let her live a life like this. If I have to give me life to make her life better, then so be it. But i won’t die, we know all the tricks, we have done this so many times before…”_

_Wynonna came up and put her hands on Waves._

_“Baby girl...I know, but i told you to send her away...when we found out, but you didn’t...and she is here and she needs you. You can’t go dancing around, hoping this thing will come and get you. I won’t have it, not again and not now…”_

_“She is right Waves, we have a daughter and there will be another way, we will figure it out, we always do with these demons, we are so close to breaking the curse and we will do it. You have to believe in that.”_

_Waverly was angry, she couldn’t waste another day with this demon walking around the ghost river triangle, not now she was a mother. If she was the lure, she would have to bring it out and let them kill it._

_“I...I need a minute...I need some air…” Waverly said as she walked off._

Nicole couldn’t believe that was the last time she would see her, the last time she would see the woman she loved, it ended in an argument, an argument over how she wanted to protect them, but the lure for Bulshar and ensure that peace would come to purgatory.

The curse was far from over, Wynonna hadn’t managed to kill the creature that had took her sister's life, but she had vowed as soon as this day was over, she would take it without question.

The reverend walked to the pulpit, and the organ player took his seat, it was time for the hymn of entrance to begin. Nicole was always a traditionalist and had chosen that they all sing amazing grace, as it was most likely the only one Waverly would have known.

Everyone stood and began to sing, Nicole barely even mouthed a word, she found it hard, holding back tears and holding onto Willow as she hugged her mother's head and rocked against it, fighting back her own tears and emotions.

“We are gathered here to say farewell to Waverly Earp, and to commit her into the hands of god. Her sad passing came too soon, but as Jesus Christ was taken from this Earth to join his heavenly father, we will have faith and belief that too Waverly will join them in heaven, to peace, solitude and eternal life. Let us pray…”

Nicole closed her eyes, the reverend carried on with prayer and lead the congregation into memories that has been chosen by herself and Wynonna.

“Waverly was a strong kind hearted young woman, who filled the town everyday, with a ray of light, giving people hope in the darkest of hours…”

Nicole was cast back to happier times.

_Nicole was waiting, Waverly was late to their date._

_“Waves...where are you…” Nicole looked at her phone, not a single text._

_Waverly soon ran up to her and scared the living daylights out of her._

_“BOOO...Sorry...I got caught up with Dolls and Wynonna...another demon's case…”_

_Nicole smiled. “It’s just you are never late, I got worried…”_

_“I’m sorry babe, I should have text you.” Waverly took her hand as Nicole leant down to peck her lips._

_“Come on then, let’s go on date night…”_

_“Lucio’s…?”_

_“Oh yes, I knew you were craving Italian food the other day…”_

_“Dough balls, please say we are getting dough balls, with loads of garlic butter…”_

_“Good job I love you because I would not be kissing you with garlic breath…”_

_Nicole huffed a laugh._

_“You are so adorable you know that.”_

_“Hmmm kind off…” Waverly smiled with glee._

_“Oh someone has an ego…”_

_“My head is as big as the mooooon…”_

_Nicole laughed. “The moon huh, but if you are the moon, how would i reach you?”_

_“You’d have to build a rocket ship, I’m sure you could do it, I mean you are super smart.”_

_“I could maybe weld it but getting it up there…”_

_“You have Jeremy, you would be fine.”_

_“Haha...of course…”_

_They soon reached the restaurant, it was pretty much empty._

_“Wow i’ve never seen this place to quiet…”_

_Waverly smiled cheekily. “Oh there’s game night at shorty’s some cash prize, not a clue where Doc found the ways to do that but heh…”_

_“A cash prize...why didn’t you say, I was wanting to renovate the kitchen and any cash i could get…”_

_“Really?, and miss out on tasty italian food with your beautiful gorgeous girlfriend…”_

_Nicole shook her head and laughed. “Point taken…”_

_“Ah….ladies, ladies come this way….”_

_They were seated, the food was ordered and the wine was flowing, Waverly seemed extremely happy, which Nicole didn’t mind, but with the stress of finding the demons, she hadn’t seen it too often. It was time for dessert. The two had ordered tiramisu. Waverly had plotted something, it was the reason why the place was so quiet and Nicole couldn’t work out why._

_Waverly smiled as the desserts came out, Lucio winked at Waverly as he put the tiramisu down. Nicole smiled and thanked him._

_“Looks really good huh?” Waverly asked._

_“Yes it...does...huh...what is this in mine…” she said she noticed something sparkling in her desert. She managed to find it and pulled it out. It was a ring._

_Nicole looked up and noticed Waverly was down on one knee._

_“Marry me…” she said._

_Nicole’s heart leaped out of her chest, she always knew Waverly would get there first._

_“You always know how to do these things so cleverly huh?”_

_Waverly chuckled._

_“Is that a yes?”_

_“Baby, it’s a million times yes…”_

_Waverly stood up as did Nicole as she ran into her arms and kissed her so deeply with love. Waverly leant over and picked the ring up from the table._

_“I’ll get it cleaned up...but...wow...I am so so happy...I wasn’t sure you would sa-.”_

_“You must be crazy to think I would never say yes to you...I am so happy, and my god I love you, I love you so much.”_

_“I love you too sweetie…”_

_The two kissed again as Lucio and the kitchen staff began to clap. Nicole blushed in embarrassment as Waverly smiled._

_“Thanks guys…”_

_“Dinner is on us for the happy happy couple…”_

“And now a few words from her wife….Sheriff Nicole Haught…”

Nicole didn’t register, she felt the nudge of Willow and the shoulder squeeze from Wynonna.

“Hey...you can do this…” Wynonna reassured.

“Yeah…” Nicole stood up. She leant down and kissed Willows head, before straightening out her coat as she walked from the pulpit.

Nicole cleared her throat, she could feel the lump get deeper and more prominent in her throat. She looked out to see everyone.

“W...ok…” she took a deep breath in she had to do this and had it all written down, she took the paper from her top pocket in her jacket and began to read.

Many shuffled in their seats, Wynonna sat Willow on her knee and held her, resting her head on top of hers to reassure her niece.

“Waverly Haught...My wife...she...she was the world...to us all...to me...to our baby girl Willow...to Gus, to this whole town, she was the light that shone down upon us all. I knew...from the moment I met her, that I was in for a world of trouble.”

The congregation let out a quiet laugh.

“She was always so happy, the moment I met her, she was trying to clean the bar for the next round of punters, ended up soaking wet and needed assistance in getting change, naturally I obliged, it was the most officer thing to do right. From them on, I suppose I did everything I could to impress her. I always had a feeling that she might be gay, the way she looked at me, was the sight I had seen in a few girls...sorry Waves...but I never pushed her, she came to the realisation herself of who she was. She confessed this in a well, quiet abrupt manner, taking me to the sheriff's office and kissing me and ever since that moment, we have been hard to separate. There have been challenges along the way, I am sorry I was trying to get divorced when we met, but she was always the better one. She filled every day with such happiness, smiles and always knew what to say in the moment. She became not just a huge part of me but the team at the station with her vast knowledge of history of the town and soon became the most amazing mother. Our little girl, Willow. Baby girl, I am so sorry that we have lost your mother, you are her image, in every way and no matter how many years that pass, I will show you how much of an incredible woman. Your mother was…”

Nicole began to break as she looked down as the pulpit.

“I will...do all I can...but know this, your mother was always the heart and soul, she taught me so much. How to learn to talk again, my family had pushed me away, for who I was, and her family, Including Wynonna gave me a place to be happy again...and for what I will always remember my Wife for..is that, her kindness, her honesty and the lessons she had taught me...my love...how I will miss you…”

The room was silent as Nicole took her paper and descending back down. Tears streaming from her face as she walked to the casket and kissed her hand, placing it on top of the casket. She then sat back down, taking hold of Willow and cuddling her tightly she struggled on with the rest of the service.

Wynnona had told stories of their childhood and how she had seen Waverly grow. Gus had told them about the hard work she had achieved and despite breaking her leg, still carried the cheerleading team to championships.

There wasn’t a single bad word say in the entire service.

Once it was over. The immediate family were left with the casket to say their goodbyes.

“You didn’t do an open casket...it is our towns tradition..why is it closed?”

Nicole couldn’t breathe.

“I can’t...not in front of…”

Wynonna looked at Nicole. Go on...take her to the bathroom, clean her up so you can say goodbye...I will explain to Gus.”

Nicole nodded as she picked Willow up to freshen up.

“What the…?”

“We couldn’t do an open casket, as there was nothing to show...all we found were traces of her blood...but we never saw her body…”

“But that could mean?” Gus exclaimed.

Wynonna shook her head. “There is no way Gus...Bulshar is known for eating it’s targets…there is no way she can be alive...”


	2. Take this as a short goodbye, but not a final salute

 

_Waverly was sat in the garden with Willow, they had laid a blanket out and were playing tea shop. Nicole had just come back from work and stood in the doorway as she watched the two girls. She couldn’t help but smile, her whole world in front of her. The best feeling to have ever existed._

  _“Excuse me, Miss Willow, may I have some more tea please, it appears that I have finished drinking my very last drop...Oh and it looks like poor Teddy too,” she stated as she leaned over to look in Teddy’s cup._

  _“Wahhh...you drunk it that quick Mrs Mama?”_

  _“Well, after chasing you around the garden for hours, helping Teddy to slay the dragon so you wouldn’t be stuck in the tree tower for the rest of days, was quite the thirsty work…” Waverly sighed a little from exhaustion._

  _Waverly had spent the entire day with Willow, and now that Nicole had built her a tree house, she was playing castles and dragons for hours upon end, as long as the weather held out, and with it being summer, the days of rain and snow were soon far behind._

_“But...Lady Wy Wy, Knightess of the realm helped so you could be my Mama wanting me to be saved.”_

" _I know, but I still had to play Lady Mama Knightess until she arrived.”_

_“Ok, I was going to do some pot washing but, Mrs Mama, I shall make a fresh pot for you both.”_

_Waverley was about to speak in an angrier tone when Nicole decided she better intervene, she could tell Waverly was exhausted. Their daughter was growing faster and required a lot more hours of attention than she used to. She could see that she needed to move swiftly and to the rescue, Waverly always needed a reprieve when she came home from work._

_“Oh...well...will there be a spare drop for Mrs Mummy? She too needs a good old drink of tea from being at work all day.”_

_Willow looked up and beamed at Nicole. She wanted to run and jump on her, but she was playing the lady of the tea shop, so had to be civilised._

_"Of course, Mrs Mummy, there is a seat next to Mrs Mama.”_

_“Oh, why thank you,” Nicole said as she winked at Waverly and sat down, but before she did, she leaned over and kissed her gently. “Hey baby…” she uttered._

_Waverly’s face changed from anger to relief as she felt the kiss as she kissed Nicole back. “Hey, you...long day of paperwork?” Nicole could see the bags forming under her eyes that she hadn’t managed to get Willow to nap._

_“Nope...car chase... would you believe it or not…”_

_Waverly looked shocked. “Oh gosh..Nicole, why didn’t you call me?” She said playfully hitting her shoulder.  “I wish you would tell me these things Nicole, you could have been injured.”_

_“Ouch...hey…” she said as she rubbed her arm and winked at her. “ Trust me, I’m fine, there is no need to worry, he didn’t last long...but...we may need a new purgatory sign...he kinda crashed into the front of it.”_

_Waverly put her hand to her head._ _“Not another word, you are literally about to make my day worst,” she exclaimed as she held her hand up to Nicole. “Great, just another thing we didn’t need to take out of the town budget…”_

_“Hey…” she spoke softly. “It’s going to be ok...Baby, there is no need to worry he is going to pay for a new one. You can trust me...I made sure of it.” Nicole leaned over and began to peels waves hands from her face.“Also...please stop that...I rather like your pretty face and I’d rather not you smush it all up with, even though they are so delicate, hands of yours.” she said as she smirked and kissed her nose._

_Waverly closed her eyes from the nose kiss sighed. “Fine…I’ll try...”_

_“Mama...I mean...Mrs Mama, Teddy and Mrs Mummy, tea is served…” Willow said._

_“Why, thank you, Miss Willow,” said Waverly._

_“Just what the doctor ordered…” Nicole smiled beamingly at her daughter. “But after this cup sweetie, It’ll be time to shut up shop so we can make dinner ok?”_

_Willow smiled and nodded._

_“Mmmm very good tea darling.”_

_“I’ll start to tidy up while you all finish.” Willow began to pick up and put the teapots and spare cups into her little play box._

 

_“So how long did you spend in the tree house today?, I gather no nap time?” asked Nicole as she moved to sit behind Waverly and snake her hands around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in her long hair, one way that she knew was always a comfort to Waverly and would calm her down from the stress of the day._

 

_“About three hours, until she told me that Mama being a dragon is poor, Mummy does it way, way better, she’s taller and has a much better growl.”_

 

_“Oh dear…” Nicole moved back a piece of Waverly’s hair and kissed behind her ear. “I guess you are better off as the Queen then?”_

 

_“It appears just so, I even tried the Knight until Aunty Wynonna came...oh but then I was relegated to the Queen who basically had to sit and cry at the table begging for her daughter's safety, trapped in the tower.” she huffed._

 

_“Well, at least the three days I spent building it didn’t go to waste…” Nicole speculated._

 

_“Oh trust me, it really doesn’t...but it really has taken away nap time and Mama here is exhausted…”_

 

_“I know baby…I am sorry for that...but you know, you do make such a radiant Queen, and it keeps our little precious baby all entertained.” she pulled her in and kissed the back of her neck again._

 

_Waverly leaned into the touch and smiled. Nicole noticed as she could feel her slight movement._

 

_“How do you always know how to cheer me up?” she uttered under her breath._

 

_“That’s what your wife here is for. To make you feel better, always. I will do that as much as I possibly can because that is what loving you is all about.” She said squeezing her tighter. Waverly let out a little giggle. I don’t mind making dinner if you want to take a nap. I’ll entertain Willow for a little while.”_

 

_“Are you sure you have the energy for that? I mean a car chase is quite an exhausting case to be involved in.”_

 

_“Well you know I do thrive on those sorts of crimes…gives me all sorts of energy...” she said smirking into her head._

 

_“Hmmm, How I wish I did...but not tonight honey…”_

 

_“You know I would never pressurise you into anything, though it probably would relax you...but a nice hot bath and snuggling in bed with your favourite redhead cop will do just fine hmm?”_

 

_“Sounds perfect...massage too?”_

 

_“Oh Mama Earp-Haught has a lot of requests...but i’m sure I can oblige.”_

 

_“You really are the best.”_

 

_“Only because of you.” Waverly turned around in her arms and kissed Nicole, the two closed their eyes as they enjoyed the brief intimacy._

 

_It was soon broken by Waverly’s questioning “Wasn’t a revenant then?” she queried as she pulled back._

 

_“Nope…” Nicole said as she opened her eyes. “Wynonna says the trail has gone a little dry lately...especially after the trailer park raid, there is no sign of Bulshar either, that demon really is a sneaky critter…hiding by the sounds of things.”_

 

_“Well as long as he stays that way, I suppose we have nothing to do but live life normally, and appreciate motherhood, which right now is sucking the life out of me.”_

 

_“I am sure you will look back on these days that I miss...and you are a much better Mama than I am, you show her so much more than me...and you know me. I’m way too soft on her.”_

 

_“That’s true...good old me having to play bad cop.”_

 

_“You aren’t bad cop that much...plus, she loves you to pieces and you know it.”_

 

_“I finished!” Willow exclaimed as she came over, she had tied all of the garden, all of the swords, queen crowns and all of the tea set. “You finished with your cups Mrs’s ?”_

 

_“Yes, sweetie,” Waverly replied the two of them handed their cups and began to stand up and put them away in the box._

 

_Nicole and Waverly began to stand. Nicole noticed that Teddy was still left among them and called over to Willow._

 

_“Willow sweetie, Don’t forget Teddy, you need to bring him inside where it’s warm.”_

 

_Willow smiled and nodded, taking Teddy from Nicole’s hand. She proceeded to put the last cups away before running into the house with Teddy._

 

_“It’s warm everywhere Nicole,” growled Waverly._

 

_“Now now…” Nicole retorted._

 

_“Sorry...grumpy Mama…”_

 

_“It’s ok honey, I guess though she still has some energy left,” Nicole stated as she picked up one side of the blanket which they had been sat on._

 

_“You are so doing bedtime story...while I take that date night with a hot bath.”_

 

_“Drats, I am so losing this date night battle.”_

 

_“Next week Wynonna has offered to look after her for the night.”_

 

_“God bless that woman.”_

 

_The two finished packing the blanket away and retired to the house for dinner._

  
  


Nicole took a deep breath as she finished up in the bathroom ensuring Willow had also used the bathroom. She didn’t really want to go back into the church. Saying goodbye in her speech had been enough, but she knew deep down, she needed to do this and with Willow. She had hoped that everything had been explained to Gus by Wynonna, she didn’t want Willow to even know what Wynonna was thinking.

 

The day had replayed in her mind over and over. How they found her coat, her red boots and her watch that she always wore. There was blood which matched hers, but only a small trace on her jacket and a small trace on the floor. The gang had never found anything else, Waverly’s body had never been recovered.

 

Bulshar was the true devil, and he was known in most cases for eating his victims whole. The discarded clothes seemed odd, thanks to Waverly’s research, past Earps would only find traces of, but nothing more, not even a shred of clothing. Sadly with very little recordings of these incidents, since not all Earp heir’s had, had the gates of hell opened, it threw a lot into question and what Wynonna was clinging on to.

 

Wynonna as a result of these findings was convinced that this was a sign, a sign of hope, that Waverly could have shed her clothes to enable her to run, to run and hide. Or maybe even that he had spared her, with the promise that Waverly was his. After all, she had seen first hand, that demons could love from her own sister Willa and Bobo. Maybe he had fallen for her and was keeping her as his new ‘pet’.

 

Nicole took a deep breath once again, trying to cast the memory of that night to the back of her mind and picked Willow up.

 

“Ok baby girl, we better say one last goodbye huh?” she said as she kissed her head with love.

 

“I’m sorry Mummy…”

 

“Whatever for?”

 

“For you being so sad and for Mama dying, I wish she didn’t...and I know things will be hard...so I promise I will do all I can to be good for you.”

 

Nicole bit her lip as she fought back tears. Willow was just as sweet has Waverly had always been. She was so proud of her daughter, and in these moments she really saw how she shone, except all she wished for, was that she wouldn’t have had to and would have shone with her Mama by her side.

 

“It’s not your fault sweetie, it’s not anyone's fault, and you are a really good girl, you used to tire Mama out a lot but, you have never been any trouble. I am so proud of you little one.” she hugged her and brought her close rocking her as she walked out of the bathroom and into the church.

 

Nicole placed Willow down and held her hand as they walked up to the casket in the main church hall. Wynonna and Gus were still in the main hall. Gus rubbed Wynonna’s back as she walked away and to a pew to the left of the casket. Gus wiped away tears, despite now knowing what Wynonna possibly thought, and the fact there was nobody, she couldn’t help but be sad. She knew what the beast was, she had never seen it herself, but the stories she was told did not fill her with much hope.

 

Wynonna rested her hand on the casket and spoke quietly, she was aware that Nicole and Willow would come out any moment so spoke softly.

 

“I will find you baby girl, even if it’s just your body, or what's left of it, and I will bring you home. I swear on Ward Earp himself. I will avenge you all. Bulshar will suffer, he will pay, even if we find you alive. I will send him back to hell If it the last thing I thing I ever do.”

 

Wynonna tapped the casket, her ears pricked at the sound of footsteps of the pair. She turned around to see Nicole and Willow and nodded to Nicole.

 

Nicole looked down at Willow. “Ok sweetie, it’s time we said goodbye…”

 

“I know...Mummy…” she signalled for Nicole to pick her up so she could be level with the casket, so she could speak to her Mama.

 

Nicole pulled her close as she walked up to the casket, her eyes filled with tears. Wynonna proceeded to turn back around, watching Nicole closely. Wynonna had always found a friend in Nicole, through the years, they had gotten closer and now, she would always be family.

 

Wynonna could see that Nicole was struggling and stood next to the pair. She leaned into Willow and spoke.“Be brave little one. Mama Waverly will always be here…” she said as she pointed to her heart. She leaned over and kissed her head and stepped back, nodding to Nicole.

 

“Thanks, Wynonna…” Nicole uttered as she lifted Willow closer.

 

Willow had seen her aunt touch the casket, and decided to mirror the action.  “Bye Bye Mama...I’ll miss you so much...I promise I’ll be strong for Mummy. I love you Mama Wavey. ”

 

Nicole had to hold back tears.

 

“I’ll keep mummy safe, I promise, with Aunty Wynonna. She will get the bad man, the bad man that took you away.” Willow finished and looked at Nicole. “I will miss you singing to me to sleep, I will miss you reading, I will miss us playing in the sun and the games and I will just miss you, Mama.”

 

Willow fought back tears and was brave, she didn’t want to say anything more. Nicole kissed her daughters head as she rocked her.

 

“You want to say goodbye alone Mummy? I’ll go stay with Aunty Wynonna,” she mumbled to Nicole.

 

“Ok, sweetie…you were so brave...Mama would be proud and I know she will be looking down on you baby girl.” Nicole said as she handed her over to Wynonna.

 

“Come on brave girl, we will go and see all the people in town and all the flowers they have laid out for your Mama…” she said as she took Willow from Nicole.

 

As she did, she leaned into Nicole. “If she is out there, I will bring her home. Take this as a short goodbye, but not a final salute. Not until we know.” She leaned back up and pulled Willow close. “Come on Kiddo.”

 

Nicole was a little taken aback. She knew Wynonna was convinced she was alive, deep down, she had described it as, not feeling the light go out. Something she said she felt when she thought she had killed Willa the first time. Unfortunately, their feelings didn’t match, Nicole had seen the creature, if she had survived it, it would be nothing but a miracle.

 

Nicole now stepped up, she listened and waited for the church door to the close and the footsteps of Wynonna, and Gus to fade before she walked closer to the casket.

 

“Ok...Well, this is not something I imagined I would ever be doing.” she sniffed, the lump in her throat grew bigger. “Well, umm... if you are up there...I hope you can hear me. If you aren’t...Jesus Christ, I can’t even imagine…” Nicole took a deep breath and wiped her tears.

 

“God I miss you so much, Waverly. I-I-I don’t know how I’m going to do this. I may be Sheriff now but...I’ll never be as strong as Nedley or you...never...you was always the strong one. And Willow. Good God she is so amazing, she has gotten me through this and baby you would be so proud of her. She has your strength and my oh my does it shine through...B-but she reminds me so much of you and I-I can’t…”

 

Nicole began to break, she put her hands on the casket as she began to slide down to the floor.

 

“I never imagined...never that I would be saying goodbye to you in this place...the place...I swore to love you for the rest of our lives. To protect you...honour and cherish you…”

 

Nicole slid down, she turned so her back rest on the casket stand.

 

“The wedding…” Nicole mumbled, with a slight tone of glee. “The best day of my life,” she huffed a little laugh “Well apart from Willow being born of course...and meeting you for the first time...they are my top three which one thing never overtakes the others. You walked down this aisle, in the most beautiful dress. You were a vision. I mean you always are...I mean...were but...that day...you really got me...I never felt so in love...and that night...I’ll never forget…”

 

Nicole took in a deep breath as she briefly remembered. Tears began to run down her face as she broke.

_Chrissy finished helping Nicole with her wedding outfit, her dress, hair and makeup were all complete_

_“There...all done…you can turn around now and look in the mirror.”_

_Nicole took a deep breath and turned around. Her dress was white, with a white lace patterned design, it reached the floor and hugged her tall figure tightly and gave her the most stunning shape. She had chosen pearls to match, after all, Nicole wasn’t one for much fuss. She had grown her hair a little, enough to braid and tight her red locks up, topping it with a tiara and white pearls clipped in. Her heels were pearl white to match. Nicole was happy how she could scrub up so well, as most of the time she spent only in her uniform or jeans and a shirt._

  _“Thank you Chrissy...even the hair and the makeup...it’s perfect…”_

 

_“Well...everyone has always said I had an art for it…”_

 

_“They were right…”_

 

_Chrissy smiled. “Well...better get to the other room, Steph and Wynonna in the other room trying to get Waves ready, not a good combo, don’t want Waves looking a disaster now do we…”_

 

_Nicole laughed. “Thanks, Chrissy. Steph I trust...but if Wynonna has drunk...”_

 

_“She’s not touched a drop...so Jeremy says...anyways...break a leg...you are going to be fine, I’ll call Daddy in to sit with you before the big show.”_

 

_Nicole entered the seating area in the room at the back of the church. He smiled._

 

_“Well, you keep trying to improve the uniform, but this time, I must say. It’s just too good to be included in the purgatory uniform catalogue,” he exclaimed._

 

_“Haha, no khaki’s…” she joked._

 

_“They are a classic trouser, but no...and Nicole really does look wonderful…I am sure Waverly will definitely say I do.”_

 

_“Thanks to your daughter…”_

 

_“She has her moments…” he sat with his newspaper._

 

_“Read me some news…”_

 

_Without question, he replied, “Of course…”_

 

_Nicole paced back and forth, as Nedley read out the news. He could see she was nervous, but he was beginning to feel quite sick from seeing Nicole pace._

 

_“Nicole, maybe you should sit a little…” he urged._

 

_“I can’t...my dress will get crumpled...it looks ok doesn’t it?” she was now questioning it._

 

_Nedley smiled. “As I said before, You look beautiful, but I do wonder, why are you so nervous? you do know Purgatories finest young lady, Waverly would never marry anyone else.”_

 

_Nicole bit her lip. “I know, I just worry that some demon would come and crash the wedding, and Waverly has spent so long planning it. I mean so long, I was worried we would even have a wedding...I mean it's cute but...the finer details...oh boy...I cannot have this ruined for her. Plus if a demon comes in you know what Wynonna, Dolls and Doc are like...the whole place would be a shit show if anything happened.”_

 

_“They are all on watch...don’t worry about it, the recent events have given us a whole team, just like you suggested, you are not a Sheriff’s Deputy for nothing.”_

  _Nicole smiled. “Thank you...thank you for walking me down the aisle...I mean...I couldn’t have asked anyone else...and you are a better replacement for...well...my D-”_

 _Nedley held up his hand. “Say no more...it’s my honor, you are the best officer I have ever had the pleasure of working with and my most trusted employee and confidant...thought, just don’t keep mentioning it to Chrissy, she is doing well at hiding it but, she wanted me to walk her down the aisle first…but since she broke it off. I can’t see that happening for some time yet._  

_Nicole huffed a laugh. “Noted Sir…”_

_“It’s Randy from today Nicole…”_

_Nicole nodded. “Of course...thank you, Randy…”_

_A little knock could be heard and a head poked through the door. It was Jeremy. The smile on his face filled the whole room, he was so happy for his girls getting married._

_“Hey there...it's the big day” he gleefully spoke with a high pitch. “How are you feeling?...my, my ...doesn’t she look stunning eh Sheriff...Waverly is going to be so spoilt…”_

_Nicole blushed and looked down. “Thanks, Jeremy...Is she ok?”_

_He moved his hand up to his mouth. “No secrets about the bride on the big day…”_

_Nicole shook her head.  The two of them had become great friends with Jeremy, as the only other member of the LGBTQ+ group in the town, they really were a much closer little family. The sweet moment was all too soon interrupted by a recognisable loud female voice._

_“Jeremy, get out of the way, you need to be in the church, you are some usher or something right...get in there…or Waverly or even I will have your head,” ordered Wynonna, who was, of course, the maid of honour._

_“Sh-shit yes...going right now Wynonna...break a leg Nicole, you will do just fine…Good luck Sir…”_

_Nedley nodded and continued to read the paper._

_Wynonna came in and scrunched her face up, she was dressed in the most stunning blush pink dress. Unfortunately, Wynonna absolutely hated it. She was already fixing it and twisting it to make sure it was sitting right on her body, she wasn’t one to wear shoulderless dresses, not after Alice had been born for sure. Much to her distaste for the dress, it fit her like a glove and worked in all the right places._

_“Well...let's get this day over with...god why did I let me sister convinced me this dress was a good idea...it’s not flattering all…and this label...christ...”_

_“You look great Wynonna…want me to get the scissors for the label?” she asked._

_“Hell no, Waverly wants to keep mine...and she said if she ever ends up broke she can at least sell her bridesmaids dresses on eBay…”_

_Wynonna looked at herself in the mirror and made a gagging sound. ‘How could you let her pick this pink colour, it's horrendous...dark colours all the way...let it be known…”_  

 _“I know you hate it, but you full well know Waverly’s favourite colour is pink...rest in peace to my blue and grey decor…."_  

_“Ha, yeah, I admit you do have good taste in decor...but…I guess home wouldn’t be home without the Waves touch huh?” Wynonna looked down, gloomily._

_“You’ll miss her being around the house every morning, I know, but if you think she won’t be round every day, you really will be questioning everything that Waverly ever is and will ever be…”_

_Wynonna smirked a little. “Waverly moves out of the homestead, but never truly leaves...true enough statement. Though, I must say…” she cleared her throat and looked up at Nicole. “That umm…” she was nervous. “Oh screw it...saving it for the speech later.”_

_Wynonna walked to the door and turned around to open it._

_“See you out there Haught stuff…and tip, don’t hold your breath too long when you see her…we have done an amazing job if I do say so myself. But don’t you dare break her ever again got it. No more secret wives?” Wynonna pointed at her._

_“No more heartache I promise. I love your sister with every fibre of my being.”_

_“Good, see you out there.” she held the door, winked and shut it behind her._

_Nicole beamed with glee._

_Nedley piped up. “Fewer words were never spoken huh, but she trusts no one but you with her sister…despite the end part”_

_A tear fell from Nicole’s face. “You are so right…it’s taken me so long.”_

_“Wynonna always comes round, learnt that the hard way myself.”_

_Time drifted on, but it soon had come full circle and the time had now come for the Wedding to begin. Nicole and Nedley began to walk to the entrance to take their walk down the aisle. Nedley squeezed Nicole’s arm a little to reassure her, he didn’t want her to trip and fall in her nervousness._  

_“You got this Kiddo...let’s show them Purgatories finest officers…”_

_Nicole looked at him and nodded before taking a breath. She waited for the cue as the organ played and Jeremy held open the door, he handed Nicole her small bouquet of flowers, which matched her dress perfectly. She looked at Nedley and to Jeremy and smiled as the two of them took to the stage, to walk down the aisle. For it was time for her and Waverly to finally be wed._  

 _The room was filled with most of the town. Police Officers were all around the church ensuring its security, a request which Nicole had made in a case such a demon event would occur. She nodded to Jeremy and Doll’s who were given the role of ushers, but also security, lead by Dolls. At the front of the church stood Doc, Waverly’s odd choice for best man, but of course she wouldn’t really have had it any other way_  

_The church was decorated, with pink laced trails on every pew, flowers of all assortments in pinks and whites, and everyone was dressed to the nines, as per Waverly’s request. There was no woman without a hat and no man without top and tails in sight. Nicole had loved the idea, after all, she had a love for the old and traditional as well as Waverly._

_Nicole and Nedley slowly walked down the aisle. A few of Purgatories little girls walked behind as flower girls throwing some flower petals as she walked. The walk was slow that it was if time had stopped until she reached the altar. Nedley let go of Nicole’s arm and stood beside her._

_Nicole being a traditionalist had decided not to turn around, not until Waverly reached the altar. She shuffled her feet and tried to relax her body as she waited. Her heart began to beat at over a hundred per minute._

_The organ stopped, for a brief moment, before Waverly arrived, and then it began once again. Nicole’s stomach fell to the floor as she knew the bridesmaids and Wynonna would be next, leading her love. Waverly. The walk seemed to take an age, it was a few moments before she saw Chrissy and Steph, who stood to the left-hand side of her, and then appeared Wynonna, who cheekily winked at her and mouthed ‘you just wait.’._  

_And soon there she was stood, Nicole gulped but the smile beamed across her face. Waverly’s head was covered over with a veil, her hair curled, luscious and long which was showing from the bottom of her veil. Waverly was stunning. Nicole didn’t know what to say as she stood to face her, lifting her veil and smiling as she looked her fiance up and down._

_Her dress was beautifully feminine, and truly Waverly. The dress had a design of roses, with hints of blush pink, twisted around, with a small train. The dress, shoulderless in design hugged her figure and showed her assets of perfectly. Her white diamond jewellery twinkled in the sunlight, peeking through the stained glass windows. Upon her head which attached the veil was a flower crown, something she remembered Mama Earp had worn in her wedding photo, which of course, Waverly loved, Laced together with beading. Her makeup was minimal, but her lips looked so luscious and the pink she had matched with her dresses blush pink made Waverly look ever more ravenous and adorable at the same time. Nicole couldn’t wait to kiss her, and all she wanted was for those two words to be spoken._

_“Wow...baby..you are a work of art…” she whispered._

_“You look so stunning yourself…” Waverly replied, blushing._

_The two looked at the vicar, as they took each other's hand._

_“Dearly beloved....” he began._

 

Nicole rested her head between her legs as the memories flooded in. Emotions began to build up inside of her until it turned into a sad anger. With the boiling emotions, she was sobbing, sobbing so hard that she could no longer sit and she stood up and faced the casket with a sudden quickness. Her firsts were curled up into a ball. She was beginning to erupt.

“God damn it, Waverly, W-why did you go...why didn’t you wait for me? Me of all people... at least...you could have asked me. We could have fought it together, we were, we are the team...Wynonna would have saved us…” she hit the floor hard in her emotional anger.

Nicole felt the shock of hitting the slab so hard, her knuckles began to bleed. “Shit…”  She pulled her hand up and reached for a tissue in her pocket and wrapped it up.

 She stood up and looked at the casket. “I’m so sorry Waves, I shouldn’t get angry at you...I love and I miss you…” she walked placed her other hand to her lips and kissed it.

“I will try...I will do better...I will keep our Willow safe...I will do this for you...I promise...goodbye my love...I love and miss you forever and always.” she slowly began to back away, as she began to wipe her tears and began to walk down the church.

“I will help you sister kill that bastard...if it's the last thing I do…” she uttered as she walked out of the church with sheer determination.

The wake followed, the town had put on a big spread at Shorty’s, after all, it was the place that Waverly was known most for. It was her first home, her first place of work and the place where the two of them met. There was certainly no objection from Doc on the matter who welcome the wake their without question.

Nicole put on a brave face, barely eating, barely drinking but of course doing her best to thank the town for all they had done and for their support of Waverly over the years. Many had offered childcare, upkeep of their family home and the number of baked goods and food she was offered, she could start her very own food bank.

The wake dragged on, but soon, the folk of the town began to tire as the day turned into night. People would come and says their goodbyes, as well again, leaving their condolences and went on their ways home. Shorty’s was soon left with only family and close friends. Nicole, Wynonna and Willow were all sat in a booth, donned the Earp-Haught booth Doc had, had it made for meetings when meetings required nothing more than a stiff drink to swallow.

Nicole began to feel agitated and hated sitting still when her emotions were high, so she excused herself from the booth, to help and tidy the mess from the town. She walked over to the table, but as soon as she tried to left a single item on the table, Gus had come up behind her to take it from her.

“You darling, you need to get yourself and your little girl home...I’ll drag Wynonna and the gang to do this…not that she’ll like the tidying up...you got one up on her today.” 

Nicole nodded. “You are right...thanks, Gus…” Nicole stepped back and walked back to the booth.

“Gus wants you to help tidy…”

“After one drink...this one's for our Waverly…” as she lifted her glass.

She showed Willow how to lift her cup up and looked at Nicole to pick up and drink the whisky she had been nursing most of the day.

Wynonna downed the drink, Willow sipped hers and with that Nicole downed hers.

“Right Willow baby, it’s time for you and Mummy to head home.”

Willow nodded. “Okay Mummy...love you Aunty Wynonna, will I see you tomorrow?”

“As always kiddo, bright and early...school tomorrow remember?”

Nicole had decided that it was best for Willow to get back to normal, after all, kids did better with normality. She herself wanted to get back to work, but she knew for sure, that was never going to happen and was filled with dread that tomorrow would bring another Earp meeting on the cause of ‘the end of the curse’ instead.

“Yes...back to school…”

“Hey, you’ll be fine, all the kids will be extra nice to you, I promise. Do remember Mummy is a cop and she can tell them all off very well.” Wynonna winked at Nicole.

“Ok, come on then sweetie, see you tomorrow Wynnona, say goodbye to everyone for me…”

“Will do. See you tomorrow, Nicky…”

Nicole really hated that nickname, but for once, she didn’t have the fight in her to argue with her and with that the two of them left Shorties.

The walk home was quiet, but the whole way Willow did nothing but hold onto Nicole tight, this moment of comfort was all the two had now. They had to learn to navigate the world without the one person who gave them both life.

As they reached home, Nicole placed Willow down whilst she fumbled with her keys. Willow didn’t have to be told as she took off her shoes at the door. It made Nicole smile a little, that this unspoken language would soon form between the two of them.

Nicole opened the door. “Come on then, Would you like a hot cocoa before bed and a story?”

Willow looked up at Nicole smiled. “Yes please, Mummy.”

 Nicole took her coat from Willow and hung it up on the coat stand before she learnt her arm down and rubbed the top of Willows' hair.

“Okay then, you get ready for bed then hmmm?”

Willow didn’t object and she went right upstairs to proceed with getting ready for bed. Nicole smiled as she proceeded to take her coat to hang it before slipping off her boots and placed them in the shoe storage. The box now looked empty now that she had put away Waverly’s belongings. She couldn’t bear them with the memories they held.

Nicole stretched and proceeded to the kitchen to make herself and Willow their hot cocoa. Time seemed to go much slower without Waverly. She was more exhausted, her mind felt empty and all in all she was lost.

She boiled milk, mixing it with hot cocoa in a pan, until it was boiled and ready, she decided to put marshmallows at the top, as Waverly had always done. She put the two pots on a tray and began to take the stairs to Willow's room.

Willow knelt down near the bookcase, she ran her hands across each book, pondering what to read. She ran her thumb over Alice in wonderland, it was one of her Mama’s favourites to read. She pondered but thought that would be hard for Nicole to read to her. Instead she picked up the lion and the witch and wardrobe. She knew this was one of her Mummy’s favourite books and thought it was a fitting tale, about being brave and never giving up. She realised her Mummy needed this.

“You pick one honey bee…” Nicole spoke softly.

Willow nodded and held the book.

“Liony, witchy, wardrobe…” she exclaimed.

“Such a wonderful choice...now let's get cosy...or the cocoa will get cold hmmm?”

Willow pulled out a blanket from her cupboard and waited for Nicole to sit down in their reading chair. Nicole put the tray down on the side table and sat comfortably before Willow sat with her and pulled the blanket over the two of them.

The two sat content, whilst Nicole read the book, Willow remained attentive as long as possible. Asking questions as Nicole began to read, in an attempt to keep her occupied, until Willow could no more and fell asleep soundly in her mother’s arms.

Nicole smiled and kissed the top of her head as she slowly lifted herself up out of the chair, Willow in arms. She tucked her in and looked at her. She held back tears.

“Sweet dreams by Brave girl…” she whispered as she kissed the top of her head again. She left by turning out the light.

 The hall felt cold and Nicole knew it was time to try, to try and sleep. She looked across at their room. She couldn’t face trying to sleep in their tonight and opted for the spare room down the hall. She undressed until she was let in her vest and underwear and got into bed. She sat up and turned to the side cupboard in which she kept a bottle of whisky and a glass. She poured out a drink and looked at it, swirling it a little before downing it.

‘One for you my love…” she uttered.

She leaned over and turned out the light before laying under the covers. She barely slept a wink.

 


	3. I am not a Woman of God, but I sure as hell am praying for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my computer broke down and I had to replace it, as well as updating my other fiction. Please check my other works out and enjoy this chapter.

The alarm buzzed loudly in Nicole’s ear. She groaned as she woke from her highly disturbed slumper, if she slept more than three hours she had been lucky. She rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head before she began to hear the pitter patter of the tiny feet of her daughter Willow in the hall.Nicole pulled the pillow off her head and began to get out of bed. She stretched and began to open her door.

 

“Morning Sweetie, are you in the bathroom?” she asked as she yawned. 

 

“Yes, Mummy, just toilet and brush teeth time.”

 

“Okay honey.” she walked over to Willow’s bedroom and began to make her bed before getting her uniform for school out of her wardrobe.

 

Willow soon popped back in and hugged her leg. “Morning Mummy.”

 

Nicole smiled and rubbed her head. “Morning Kiddo, you get ready while Mummy get’s ready.”

 

“But Aunt Wywy is taking me, she said you needed to take care of some things today.”

 

Nicole sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yes she did, but Mummy still needs to use the bathroom and get out of her Pyjamas and of course make you breakfast.”  

 

“Okie Mummy, I’ll get ready for school.”

 

“Good girl.” Nicole leant down and planted a kiss on her head and headed to the bathroom before getting ready.

 

Nicole threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans. She really didn’t do fashion like Waverly and prefered to be more comfortable and relaxed in what she wore. She ran her hands through her hair as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes had become more prominent and it was more blatant that she had barely slept. 

 

She had not been looking forward today, today she would sit through several meetings to determine how they would form Waverly’s death certificate. With no body and only traces, determination would not come from a doctor but an officer ruling and as Nicole was the Sheriff, they had, had to call in an outsider to continue the investigate and final ruling.

 

Nicole reached over to her dressing table and picked out a concealer she had purchased to cover the dark circles under her eyes. Once she looked presentable she followed Willow down the stairs for breakfast.

 

“Pancakes for breakfast?” She asked Willow.

 

Willow nodded. “But only today…”

 

“We can put fruit on it and I can make it the way Mama…” Nicole felt the lump in her throat. She stood for a second and coughed. “The way Mama made them…”

 

Willow noticed her sad face and ran over to her. “I’m sorry it makes you sad Mummy...I miss her too.”

 

Nicole bent down and hugged her daughter. “I know sweetie and it wasn’t your fault baby not one bit...we can put fruit in them and everything, it’s fine. Your Mama always knew the best things to feed you. She taught you and I well and we shall keep doing what we can ok?”

 

Willow nodded. “Yes we will, I’ll set the table.”

 

“Ok, let me get the plates, we don’t want you climbing on the counter.” Nicole reached up and took down the plates, including one for Wynonna. She handed them to Willow. “Be careful ok?”

 

“Yes, Mummy…”

 

Willow set the table, putting the mats and plates out, before heading to the draw and fridge to get the cutlery and fruit from the fridge. Willow then sat back down and waited patiently, not saying a word.

 

“Want to give Aunty Wynonna a call, you remember how to use the phone the way I taught you?” 

 

Willow nodded as she ran in the room and picked up the wireless house phone and selected the phone book, finding named Aunty Wynonna Mobile, the second from the top of the list before pressing the green dial. She waited until she heard the phone click and Wynonna’s voice.

 

“Hi Nicole. I am just on my way now.”

 

“Aunty Wy Wy it’s me…” she replied.

 

“Oh baby girl it’s you...Wow your Mummy was right she was teaching the ‘safe house’ kid routine. You are a big brave girl huh, using the phone, your Mummy is smart thinking of these things. Anyways, I am walking round to your house now...you better warn you Mummy and tell her my truck has broken again...old thing…”

 

Willow sighed. “You need to use Mama’s car...I’m sure Mummy will give you the key’s I mean she told you, you could have it.”

 

Wynonna went silent. “I know...I know kiddo...i’ll be there soon ok?” 

 

“See you soon Aunty Wy Wy.”

 

Wynonna couldn’t even look at Waverly’s car, nevermind drive it. She had taken her truck in for repair, the one that Gus had given her in so many times, but she was unsure how much longer it would last. So today she would just walk whilst she waited for the repair.

 

Willow put down the phone and walked back into the kitchen, Nicole had begun to make the pancakes which were slowly stacking up. Willow smiled and headed to the fridge to get the fruit out and the maple syrup, which was for her Aunt.

 

Wynonna took a little longer than expected to arrive, the duo had already sat and begun eating breaking. The snow had fallen thicker overnight. 

 

“Jee whizz, the snows thick today ladies.” Wynonna’s voice echoed from the front door hallway. She wiped her boots and put her coat on the coat rack before coming in. “Pancakes huh? You two sure know the way to my stomach?”

 

“Better sit down before Willow eats the lot.” Nicole exclaimed as she winked at Willow.

 

“Mummy...I would never do such a thing. I’m not greedy.”

 

Nicole laughed a little.

 

“Yeah, Kiddo, better not have stolen all of mine!” retorted Wynonna as she laughed and began to sit with the two of them and ate her stack pancakes. 

 

Nicole followed the pair to the hallway with Willow’s packed lunch she had made whilst Wynonna had occupied Willow. Wynonna took off Willow’s coat from the racking. 

 

“You got your school bag Kiddo?” asked Wynonna

 

Willow looked shocked and ran up the stairs.

 

“You gonna be ok today?” asked Wynonna. 

 

Nicole sighed. “Be better if you’d have come but, I get your reasoning.”

 

Wynonna looked at Nicole and nodded. “I just can’t believe it Nicole, not without something more solid, and somewhere deep down I can feel her...her light hasn’t gone out to me.”

 

Nicole folded her arms and looked into the distance. She didn’t have the hope like Wynonna, how could she? Maybe Waverly hadn’t been found but it has been months, there was no way she could have survived even capture. She had to get through today for herself but mostly for Willow.

 

Willow ran back down the stairs to join them.

 

“Got it!’ she exclaimed.

 

“Good job.” Wynonna took the sandwich bag from Nicole. “Give your Mummy a kiss goodbye ok?”

 

Willow ran up to Nicole who bent down, Willow gave a peck on the cheek before rejoining Wynonna.

 

“Bye Mummy, see you after school, will you be picking me up?” she asked.

 

“I sure will baby girl, you have a good day. And if anyone says anything to you, you speak to Mrs Harris, your teacher.”

 

“Ok Mummy. Come on Aunty Wy Wy I don’t want to be late.”

 

“See you later Angel.” 

 

“Come on Kiddo, I’ll catch you later ok, give me a call?” she proposed. 

 

Nicole nodded. “I will.” 

 

The two of them left, Nicole closed the door behind them and began to find her coat and boots so she could head to the station. The walk was slow, along with the snow, time seemed to have slowed right down since she had lost Waverly. Even the hours that used to fly by playing with Willow used to go by quickly had slowed. Nicole snuggled back into her coat as the station came into view. She took a second to stand there in solace before heading in.  

 

She hadn’t been back since they had ruled Waverly was dead. The station felt cold and somehow empty. Nicole recalled the days when the gang was all gathered round, especially with Waverly getting involved in solving the cases. Her presence used to make even the darkest of days the brightest. 

 

_ Nicole pulled the cover back over Grace Warners face as she was laid out on the tray in the morgue. She picked up her paperwork and put it under her arm as she threw her gloves angrily in the trash can. _

_ She couldn’t believe she hadn’t detected this and now Wynonna was out there finding the demon that had killed another purgatory citizen.Nicole felt so helpless, this poor young woman was in her prime. She had everything going for her, an A in Mathematics and was due to go to British Columbia University, but now her dreams were taken down by a demon who had ripped out her organs and eaten them. _

 

_ Nicole looked back at the woman’s now covered dead body, sighed and then left the morgue. She closed the door behind her and walked down the corridor back to her desk.  _

 

_ Waverly had been pacing up and down the hall outside the doorway leading into the main police reporting room. She was waiting for Nicole to come on through and return to her desk, she had seen how uneasy Nicole had been at the scene and she wanted to make sure she was ok. She knew how unnerving sometimes Nicole got when demons attacked the innocent citizens of purgatory. They didn’t deserve to be attacked let alone be killed. _

 

_ The sound of footsteps soon came from down the hall and within a few seconds she saw Nicole strolling down the hall, looking at her own feet. _

 

_ Waverly looked at her reassuringly. “Hey…” she uttered.  _

 

_ Nicole looked up and pulled a half smile at Waverly. “Hey, you’ve been waiting for me.” _

 

_ Waverly came up to her and rubbed her arm. “Yeah, I saw how shook up you were so I wanted to make sure you were ok.” _

 

_ Nicole pulled her in for a hug. “Thank you baby.”  _

 

_ “I’m so sorry, but, it’s not your fault and Wynonna, she, Doc and Dolls are out there, making sure that demon is going right back to hell.” _

 

_ “Yeah, but now I have to make something up in my report.”  _

 

_ Waverly rubbed her back. “Come on, I’ll help you come up with something, let’s go into the conference room. Want me to make you a coffee?” _

 

_ “Thanks, baby.”  _

 

_ “You are very welcome.” _

 

_ Nicole went to the conference room and walked over to the desk and opened up Waverly’s laptop, she would sometimes work in here to be able to write what would happen when citizens would become victims or injured by demons. The clear space and Waverly’s brilliant mind always helped her to come up with something that would match to their injuries.  _

 

_ The pace was soon disturbed with Jeremy. _

 

_ “Dammit...why do I always forget my gu-- oh...haha... hey Nicole, whats up?” he stuttered. _

 

_ “Just writing the report? You on watch?” _

 

_ “Yeah...gotta stay in the truck though...thought I’d better come get my gun and some snacks.” _

 

_ “So no one is watching the flank?” she asked. _

 

_ “S-shit...oh crap, why am I so bad at this?” _

 

_ “I’ll give you some training Jeremy, all you need to do it ask.” _

 

_ “Yes, yes that would be great, I better get out there...have you seen my-” _

 

_ “It’s in the safe with everyone else's, I made sure to tidy up the place to avoid paperwork yesterday.” _

 

_ “Thank you so much, Nicole.” _

 

_ Waverly entered the room, when she saw Jeremy she looked mad. He quickly ran to the safe and began to key in the code as he felt Waverly’s eyes burning into the back of his head. _

 

_ “Jeremy what the hell are you doing here? You are meant to be watching the flank for me?” she yelled. _

 

_ “I know I’m going, I’m going...ok, I’ll catch you later guys.” _

 

_ Jeremy quickly ran out of the room and began to head back to the team. _

 

_ “So you asked him to be the cover while you came to check on me?” _

 

_ Waverly smirked as she put down the pots of coffee. “Well you know, you were pretty upset, I wanted to make sure you were ok.” _

 

_ “And you sister?” _

 

_ “Pfff...shes strong enough to look after herself…” _

 

_ With that Jeremy burst back into the room with a loud and proud Wynonna and Doc to follow.  _

 

_ “He didn’t see that coming right between the damn eyes.” _

 

_ “Couldn’t have done better myself...and I am the quickest draw and sharpest eye in the west.” he complimented. _

 

_ “Well...before I got there...they’d already got the beast.”Jeremy explained.  _

 

_ “Well done team.” _

 

_ “I thought you wanted to be part of the team Waves why the hell did you bail?” _

 

_ Nicole raised her hand. “My fault, I was kind in my head all night after yesterday, she wanted to check up on me.” _

 

_ Waverly shrugged and looked innocently at Wynonna.  _

 

_ “No problem just make sure you bring Jeremy his gun before you switch…” she replied as she walked into the back room with Dolls to raid the fridge and make a coffee.. _

 

_ “Ok, will do, thanks, Wynonna.” _

 

_ Dolls soon walked back in with his stern looked. He looked right at Nicole. _

 

_ “So what lie we spinning on this one?” _

 

_ Nicole looked at him and sighed. _

 

_ “I have used to bear angle too many times to count, if I keep spinning that, the people would think we would have like really huge bears from the number of people they have eaten.” _

 

_ Waverly tapped her fingers on her mug. “What about Wolves and then birds of prey finishing her off?” she retorted. _

 

_ Nicole and Dolls paused and thought about that. _

 

_ “Yeah, I mean Wolves would eat the raw skin meat that surrounded her organs and birds of prey are more likely to eat the rest of the pickings like organs.” Dolls replied. _

 

_ “God that's so sick man...could have put it less blunt…” chimed Jeremy. _

 

_ The three of them turned to him with a confused look. _

 

_ “What?” he shrugged as he began to shove a Croissant he pulled from his big in his mouth.  _

 

_ “It does have to be detailed and I will be writing just like that and tying it to evidence.” Nicole stated. _

 

_ Wynonna came back with a donut in hand and a huge mug of coffee. _

 

_ “Drinks at Shorties tonight, we can raise a glass to Rosemary Clooney or whatever her name is…” _

 

_ Waverly put her head in her hands. _

 

_ “Rosemary Clooney is a singer who died in 2002, her name was Claire Warner.” grunted Nicole. _

 

_ Wynonna shrugged. “Close enough…” _

 

_ Nicole looked at Wynonna with anger. _

 

_ “I’m heading home, see you back at the homestead later Waves or are you staying over?” _

 

_ Waverly looked back at Nicole. “Staying over tonight, we might catch you at Shorties tonight, if no see you tomorrow.” _

 

_ “Ok Waves, Catch you guys.” _

 

_ Waverly had walked over to Nicole’s desk and sat on it as she rubbed her shoulder and kissed her neck. _

 

_ “I’m sorry for her, you know how she is when she gets all high on mighty Wynonna the Demon Shooter mode.” _

 

_ “I just wish she’d actually learn the more personal touch” she mumbled.  _

 

_ “I know baby, I know, let's get this report written and I’ll get Nedley to sign you out early.” _

 

_ “You will do that?” _

 

_ “I’m the nicest person in Purgatory Nicole, I can wrap him around my finger and you know it.” _

 

_ “God bless you Waverly Earp.” she leaned across and kissed her. _

 

_ Waverly giggled a little and then sat, leaning into Nicole, resting her head on her shoulder and began helping her write her report.  _

 

Nicole was soon disturbed by the police car rolling into the parking spot next to her own cop car, he was the outsider investigator from Saint John’s in New Brunswick. Nicole’s heart began to race, she took a deep breathe and began to briskly walk into the station before they met eyes.

 

She wasn’t ready to meet them yet, she wasn’t ready to see what complete and utter lie they had managed to conjure up. Even though, honestly, Nicole couldn’t really speak for the amount of times she had lied to keep the people of the town safe. She knew the answer, Bulshar Clottie, the ex sheriff of Purgatory had cursed Wyatt Earp, Wynonna’s great great grandfather for killing his two sons, had slayed her wife. After Bobo had promised him her, he had taken her and killed her for sport. At least that is what she believed Now as Sheriff Nicole had no intention of ever holding hate against anyone, apart from two on her hit list, Bobo Del Ray and Bulshar Clootie. 

 

Dolls stood at the desk, he leaned up as he looked at Nicole with his usual stern seriousness. He had volunteered to sit in with Nicole. After all he was the one who had come to this town to try and work out how to save this town from exactly what had happened. Nicole didn’t place him under any blame, instead the two, alongside Wynonna had joined forces and managed to slay so many demons following Waverly’s death and their search for Bobo and Bulshar continued.

 

“You ready?” he asked. Dolls had always keep everything simple and straightforward. He loved Waverly just as much as the rest of them. He had appreciated her knowledge, her constant willingness and the way she had kept Wynonna sane all this time. 

 

“As I will ever be,” she replied.

 

“This is just a formality, it isn’t the truth, and when they have gone, we will continue with the manhunt. Top priority, and any others that get in our way will not see the light of day. The curse will end and the both of you will not have to see your daughters grow to worry for this.”

 

“I am not a Woman of God, but I am sure as hell praying for that.”  

 

Dolls nodded. 

 

The inspector soon walked through the door. She was a tall, brunette woman, who came with her male counterpart. 

 

“Good day, I am wanting to speak to Sheriff Haught.”

 

Nicole extended her arm out. 

 

“Sheriff Haught of Purgatory Police Department, at your service. This is Agent Xavier Dolls of the FBI. He is here to witness the formalities and to hear your confirmation so he can pass this up the chain of command.” 

 

Dolls held out his hand. “Just a random spot check, but these cases have caught the eye of the FBI, in the case that this is linked to any of other cases.”

 

“Inspector Janet Walker, this is Detective Chris Upton.”

 

She and Chris extended their hands and pleasantries were done, the two were taken to a room.

 

“Charlotte Danson, please meet Inspector Janet Walker and Detective Chris Upton, this is Sheriff Haught’s lawyer, who will be bearing witness to your findings and Doctor Gretta Perley who will be writing the note as concluded.” Dolls spoke.

 

After all were seated. Dolls lead the proceedings. He clicked the tape for recording purposes which he used a ploy to make him look like he was FBI.

 

“Inspector Janet Walker speaking for the tape, with my colleague Chris Upton and our team, we have carried out analysis of the findings and evidence to conclude our results on the Death of Waverly Haught. We have taken many weeks to explore various different paths of evidence which will be detailed in Case File 98765 to come to the resolution we present today.”

 

The inspector cleared her throat and began to pull on the neck of her shirt to straighten it, Nicole could see she was a little nervous.

 

“Our conclusion today, remains inconclusive, and we believe that Mrs Haught could still be alive, we believe that from the evidence that we have seen, there is not enough to conclude her death has taken place here, in Purgatory, and that she could be still alive at large, somewhere in the country of Canada or United States of America. My conclusion comes at ruling of lack of physical evidence of remains and only remnants and blood and therefore cannot rule today that a death certificate can be issued under federal and state law until further investigation is carried out.”

 

Dolls immediately clicked the tape. Nicole was fuming, she flung her chair back and stormed out of the room. Dolls stood up and excused himself and followed Nicole out of the room.

 

“Nicole...Nicole please...please stop…”

 

Nicole stopped, her face was angry, now flooded with tears.

 

“You know...all I wanted was this...this to be over...how can we be in peace now...they will be swarming all over us...all over this town...if she is...which is extremely slim...alive...and...they will ask her so many questions...and Willow...what the hell on Earth do I tell our little girl…” Nicole broke. Dolls came up to her and wrapped her in his arms.

 

“I know...I know...but if she is alive, Waverly is trained, she can tell them anything…you know that. And if we find her body, we can give her the funeral she deserves and not that make believe...I am so sorry, I didn’t want it to go this way either, but now we must continue, this is the reason to.”

 

Nicole pulled away. “If they think they...can get the world involved in my wife’s...death...disappearance, whatever the hell kidnap, they have another thing coming.” Nicole began walk and exit the building, but not before she picked her police cars keys from the safe.

 

Dolls shouted after her. “Nicole...get back here...please…” he punched the air and sighed and began to pull the phone from out of his pocket and dial.

 

She exited and walked straight to her car. Her new bullet proof, bullet proof 4x4 machine, that Dolls had issued her with. She hopped in and put the keys in the ignition before she began to drive. She had no idea where, but she needed to clear her head. She couldn’t believe this, they would now have to figure out what had happened to her and Nicole couldn’t bare it. With that she drove to the only place she knew she could go. The mines.

 

Nicole drove there with urgency, she was sure she had broken the towns speed limit, but she didn’t care, she needed this nightmare to end, and if there was any shred of evidence, she had to dig for it if she had to with her own bare hands. 

 

As Nicole began to pull up she noticed a truck there that she recognised, the blue utter and complete rusty pick up.

 

“Wynonna…” she growled. 

 

She parked up next to her truck, opened her glove box and picked out her spare gun and gun belt, as she jumped down from the truck she fixed it she began to make sure her Glock was loaded. She looked around to see if she could see her sister in law anywhere in sight but she came up empty. She huffed and headed straight to the mine shaft where she was greeted by another fellow colleague.

 

“Jeremy, what the hell are you doing here?” she yelled.

 

Jeremy mouthed  _ Shit.  _

 

“I could ask you the same question.”

 

“Where the hell is Wynonna, she is down there isn’t she, why the fuck won’t she just leave it alone. Let me pass, I need to get down there.”

 

“Slow down...you seem heated...I guess the ruling didn’t go well…”

 

“MOVE JEREMY.”

 

Jeremy drew his gun up to her.

 

“Not before you talk to me.”

 

“You know that holding a gun to a member of the Police is a criminal offense.” 

 

“And not talking to your friends is a personal attack and unlike your character. What happened at the ruling?”

 

Nicole chewed the inside of her mouth.

 

“Just what Wynonna expected...so you better let me down now...I need to speak to her…”

 

Jeremy sighed. “Ok...but please...don’t shoot her.”

 

“No intention, I need her.”

 

“She’s with Doc.”

 

Nicole nodded and began to make her way down the shaft but as she began to take the route she knew well, the route which they had chased Bulshar down many times, she had noticed that there was little bits of rubble, which hadn’t looked like it has come from the ceiling. She carried on following until she came across an pile of dirt left in the middle of the path, and a new path was formed. 

 

Nicole held her gun up and flashed her torch as she began to proceed with caution as she began to follow the path.  As she got closer and closer she began to hear voices, she concluded that this must be Wynonna and Doc. This new discovery she was hoping would lead to something. A few minutes past as the voices began to become clearer and clearer. She began to noticed that the two voices had become three as she began to get ever closer.

 

“Oh you never thought we would find you...you sick bastard...but we did...and you have been hiding here all along. And once I thought you were a friend.” bellowed Doc. “And you will be coming back with us.”

“I am so glad, all these months we finally figured out where the snake was hiding and right under our fucking noses and you will come with me...and you will tell me where the hell that bastard has my sister.”

 

Nicole looked, standing with Wynonna and Doll was no one other than Bobo Del Ray.

 

He laughed as he spoke. “Nice to see you too red…Haven’t heard you down here for you time.”

 

Wynonna and Doc turned around to look at Nicole. Wynonna took a deep breathe and Doc walked right over to Bobo.

 

“I guess I better keep you quiet then.” with that he swung his heavy metal gun and cracked Bobo right across the head with it, knocking him out and falling to the ground. 

 

Wynonna and Nicole gasped a little.

 

“I’ll carry him up…” he said as he slung him over his shoulder, he left the two of them to talk.

 

“I--” Wynonna spoke.

 

“No...for once Wynonna, you have finally disobeyed my orders...in the complete and utter right way.” 

 

With that Nicole put the gun back in her holster and began to follow Doc out of the shaft.

 

Wynonna stood there dumbfounded and knelt down to the ground. 

 

“I’m sorry Nicole, but she is alive, I always told you...now I hope we have the man who will tell us where the hell she is and we can end the hell you have been both living. Baby girl...hold on we are coming for you.” she whispered before standing back up and following the pair out of the mine shaft. 


	4. Blood of my blood

Nicole caught up with Doc, as she did she reached to the side of her belt and pulled out her pair of handcuffs. She quickly tried to fit them in his arms as Doc began to slow down, feeling the struggle behind him.

“Christ darlin' the man is out, can’t we at least wait until we get outta here? This man is heavy....”

Nicole looked at him straight.

“He needs cuffing, if he wakes up at any moment, you will be too tired to take him down, I  know I am Sheriff but...I can’t take him alone.”

Doc grumbled and stopped for a moment. “Fair point, cuff him.”

Nicole smiled at Doc and nodded to him. “Thank you.”

Wynonna soon caught up as she stopped and bent down, resting her arms on her legs. 

“God...I thought we’d be out of the shaft before I caught up, you guys walk fast…”

“You should keep up, come on, let’s get going…” Nicole reiterated.

“I chase demons round all week, can’t I be cut some slack for once?” 

Nicole looked at her with a stern look, as she patted Doc’s shoulder as he adjusted Bobo on his shoulder and began to walk again.  

“So we taking him back to the homestead?, I mean we have plenty of barns, rope, and chairs,” asked Wynonna.

Nicole turned around and looked at Wynonna with a confused screwed up face. 

“Are you serious Wynonna? No, we are doing this the right way, now we have the FBI sniffing around, we need to this the right way. He won’t go all demon in front of them, he knows he can’t. He had something to do with all this and his needs to pay. His knows about Waverly’s disappearance and is the only one who can help us to find her and Bulshar.” 

Wynonna felt her heart swell at the fact Nicole was calling it a ‘disappearance’, maybe she was finally starting to believe as she did that Waverly was alive. 

“Nicole we need to question him first, the FBI cannot find Bulshar...we can take him back to the homestead and then we will hand him in. He can come up with as much bullshit as he wants on what we do to him, but who will he believe a town Sheriff or some crazy guy who will look like he needs to be locked away for the rest of his life?”

Nicole lowered her head down and thought for a moment before returning to look up.

“Ok...you are right…”

“Thank you, we will work this out Nicky, I promise, I want her back as much as you do, and he is our ticket to the answer.”

Nicole gulped, she wanted to so badly believe Waverly was alive, but she didn’t want to be disappointed. She put her feelings aside and carried on walking out of the shaft as Wynonna soon followed suit. 

The team finally reached the end of the shaft, and now we're back to civilization. Jeremy came over. 

“Dude, you totally got him!” he exclaimed.

“God dang it, being mortal really is beginning to as you would say, Suck.” he groaned. 

“Do you need anything? I can help drag him.”

“You are weaker than a rubber band man, go get his car started,” ordered Wynonna.

Jeremy was always scared of Wynonna even now, so he followed ordered.

“You did great...I’ll get him in my truck, you two going to follow with Jeremy?”

“I’ll drive his car back with Jeremy, can only fit two in that speedy number of yours,” growled Wynonna in love over Doc’s car.

“The hell you will, I would like my car to remain in one piece Wynonna and would rather have a clutch. Plus when the hell did you know how to drive a stick?”

“Hey, my bike is in immaculate condition I will have you know...asshole and I can work any stick I’ll have you know..well you already do know...” she smirked. 

Nicole rolled her eyes at the two of them as she began to feel awkward them talking about their sex life. Of course, things have changed a little following the events, but deep down, she knew the two of them were madly in love and when this curse broke, she could so see the two of them raising Alice together. 

As she left them to argue, Nicole began to drag Bobo into her truck, Wynonna soon noticed and saw as she struggled and decided to help her, she couldn’t expect Doc to do this as he was exhausted.  

Needless to say, a man had never been thrown into the back of Nicole’s truck so quickly. They were exhausted as they had struggled to pick him up and throw him in, but with one quick lug, they had managed to throw him in, in a fashion. They began to fix his limp body and began to tie him up with the belts and Nicole made sure the cuffs were locked around it, to make sure he was fixated there for the drive.

“No kidding there Doc, he’s a big guy,” Nicole stated.

“Christ Nicky...I didn’t think that was your thing.”

Nicole hit Wynonna’s arm from the crude comment. As she caught her breath. 

“I’ll ride sit up front with you, I can at least shoot him if he decides to try anything funny as you drive,” Wynonna said as she stood which was without a struggle. She offered out her arm to Nicole who took it and was pulled up.

“Doc, follow us along.”

Doc pushed his hat down in acknowledgment as the two of them got in the truck and began to drive back to the homestead. 

Nicole couldn’t help but look in her back mirror, she could see Bobo was still out and could see that Doc was riding close behind her. Doc looked best pleased as he was completely having his ear chewed off by Jeremy. Despite the fact that Jeremy was no longer still single, he still had a thing for Doc. 

“I wonder if Waverly kept those darn ninja sticks in the barn, I definitely want to give him a good battering with those...” Wynonna smirked.

Nicole rolled her eyes and cautioned. “Wynonna...we are not beating him up, we have to do this as clean as we can.”

Wynonna snickered. “Nicole Haught thinking out getting information out of someone in a clean way...that sounds like such a crooked cop thing to say...”

“Well...like you said, the FBI is now riding our asses, we need to do the job quickly and somehow make sure they find him. And yes I am a cop so the clean way is the only way.”

“Haha, Riding our asses. Oh and very much doing this cleanly when the guy is tied up in your truck?”

“Yes, I have clearly been hanging with you too much.Do you have any other ideas? We need to find out what we can before the FBI start digging and find out about the demons and this curse. That’s why the black badge division was made, to keep the supernatural separate.”

“I love it, corrupted Waverly’s little precious law-abiding wife…she needs to come out more often.”

Nicole didn’t comment back. She really had spent so much time with Wynonna but she couldn’t deny, despite their slight tension and banter-ful relationship, the two of them were not just friends, they were truly now family. 

Nicole began to pass the town sign, the homestead would be in sight any minute now. 

“The trailer park is still there, we can dump him there...I’m sure the demons I have left hanging around there will be pleased to see him.” Wynonna piped up.

“I still can’t believe you kept those guys around…”

“Hey, they hate Bulshar as much as me, they wanna help.”

“Demons...help...please…” 

“They’ll come in use, trust me. Then I will give them a clean death like they wanted in exchange.”

“I’m sure shooting them point blank in the head is the cleanest way to die…”

Wynonna shrugged. “It's the Quickest way to go…as painless as it gets, without the chase.”

Nicole shook her head and pulled into the homestead. She looked to check Doc and Jeremy were still there, he soon overtook them which Nicole took as he was thinking wisely. Doc was an ex-deputy marshall, for a short time, he knew the drill. Nicole did have a slight admiration and she knew that he always had a few tricks up his sleeve when it came to interrogation, and being from the past, they weren’t always the friendliest methods either.

As Nicole thought, she was now more worried about having Doc and Wynonna involved in all this. Doc being old fashioned, Wynonna begging for the truth because she believed deeply she could still feel that Waverly was alive and herself, well, she had accepted the inevitable and as a cop, she had learned how to separate love and life. 

Nicole pulled up and parked next to Doc. Doc came out from the barn and opened the back of her truck as the three of them freed him the back of the truck before Doc dragged him into the shed and tied him up.

“Do we tell Dolls? I mean he will know how to do this clean right?” asked Jeremy.

“No...we can’t have any more people involved, plus, he is being watched more than me...we do what we can and we dump him in the trailer park.”

“Yeah...probs right there…” he replied

The four of them sat around, they had to wait for him to wake up.

Jeremy was starting to get tetchy. “Should I get some snacks...drinks?”

“This isn’t a movie Jeremy…” exclaimed Wynonna.

“Jeremy, it might be better for you to head home...you don’t need to be involved,” explained Nicole.

“Ok...sure…” he hated being left out.

“I know she is your friend too...but…” Nicole reassured.

“It’s ok, I got stuff to do in the lab anyway…” Jeremy got up and began to walk out of the barn.

“He’ll get over it, don’t worry,” explained Doc.

Bobo began to open his eyes as she winced. He had been beaten and knocked out so many times but never had he once become numb to the pain. As she did, he saw the gang in front of him and heard their conversation.

“You guys are always bitching about something…” he groaned.

Wynonna stood up and was ready to hit him before Nicole grabbed her hand, giving her a stern look.

Bobo looked at them and snickered, he began to feel the ropes. 

“You do know I can just use my powers.”

Wynonna laughed and showed the ammolite now round her neck.

“Not this time…”

Bobo huffed a laugh. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, you people are so predictable.” 

Wynonna took out peacemaker and cocked it, and quickly moved forward and held it to his head.

“Want me to be more predictable?” she asked. 

Nicole couldn’t run quick enough and grabbed the barrel of the gun and gave Wynonna a stern look. Bobo laughed loudly at the two of them and their exchange.

“Don’t wanna upset the wife huh now do you? So be a good girl and put that thing away.” teased Bobo.

Wynonna pulled forward as Nicole pushed her back. 

“Don’t let him get in your head…” Nicole whispered to Wynonna.

Wynnona took in a deep breath and sat back down. Nicole nodded too her. 

“I think you ought to cut the crap old friend, you do know your time is almost up no matter what happens,” Doc replied.

Bobo laughed. “My times always up if you haven’t noticed, but since this Earp won’t finish the job either, I’ll keep on living, which can’t be said you know you have joined the mortal ranks. Another Earp slave, no one can say they have done that twice.”

“I’m a slave now am I, I do not recall that I’ve ever been a slave to either Wynonna or Wyatt, they were both my confidants.” 

“Confidants, you knocked that one up, you are definitely her slave.” 

Wynonna was getting wound up, Nicole kept her back.

“He is more of a man you will ever be you sick fuck...now what the hell have you done with my sister?!” she screamed. 

Bobo laughed. “You think I’m telling you that?”

“Yes, otherwise people here are going to find out about the demonic world, and you will become nothing but a lab experiment. Or would you rather spend your days in hell where you will not be poked and prodded?” Nicole explained as she sat Wynonna back down. 

“Oh shit, so there’s someone else poking around the investigation of your wife huh? You think I care about that? They won’t be able to keep me tied down and will never learn what I am...”

“You can hold onto hope, but one already knows about you, they just realized they aren’t the ones to break this curse. If she fails I am sure they will have fun nuking the place, definitely won’t have much of a home then within the toxic ruins.”

“You sure know a lot from a little town Sheriff.”

“I do my research, so...are you going to let us do this the easy way or the hard way?” Nicole asked as she put her boot between Bobo’s crotch.

He jumped back a little in the chair, but Nicole steadied it. 

“Giving men pain really isn’t an issue for me.” 

Wynonna and Doc looked at each other as Wynonna smirked proudly at Nicole. 

  
  


_ Waverly stood in the doorway, she had finished looking over the latest research and couldn’t help but stare at Nicole punching and kicking a boxing bag whilst Dolls helped her. Nicole had decided she needed to at least do a little something more to keep herself and everyone protected in the force. She was new to all this, the police job had mainly consisted of running after drunks, but not she was involved in helping with the gang slay demons.  _

_ After recent events, she had gotten more than a few scrapes than normal, and after the shock of nearly been killed, she figured she needed to do more to keep herself alive. _

_ “Try a little higher this time in the kick, You have long legs but you gotta use them.” Dolls yelled at her.  _

_ “Ok...Ok, I’m trying…but shouldn’t I be aiming for more intimate or sensitive areas...”  _

_ “Not all demons have those Nicole, Now come on, bring it.” _

_ Nicole was not tired but gave it her all. She had managed to kick that little bit higher. _

_ “That’s it, excellent.” he complimented her as he noticed Waverly in the doorway who waved to him. “A lot higher will definitely hit the neck of any of our taller enemies. I think we will leave it there for today, good job, same time Thursday...”  _

_ Nicole caught her breath as she bent over to breathe. “Sure…” _

_ Waverly came over with a bottle of water and stood next to Nicole. Nicole stood back up and couldn’t help but smile. _

_ “Hey, you,” Nicole said, breathy. _

_ “Drink up, I also brought you a banana and a good mixed nut and trail mix, good for bringing your energy back up.” Waverly searched in her bag as she Nicole took the bottle of water. _

_ “Thank you...babe.” Nicole winced a little in pain from her now sore muscles. _

_ Waverly smiled and ushered her to sit down. “You sure you are ok with doing all this?” she asked a little worried. _

_ “I gotta make...sure I can...at least defend myself...from these demon things…”  _

_ Waverly rubbed her back, she didn’t care it was really sweaty. _

_ “Well, I really admire you for doing this, it’s so sweet. Plus I can’t disagree how Haught, it makes you look.” Waverly bit her lip.  _

_ “Always with the pun huh?”  _

_ “You love it.” _

_ “Only from you.” _

_ Waverly leaned in and kissed Nicole. _

_ “Mmm...babe...I’m all sweaty…”  _

_ “More reason to kiss you.” Waverly pecked her lips again.  _

_ “I wish I'd have known this sooner…” _

_ “But, I think you definitely need a hot bath running and a nice massage, how does that sound?” she asked as she moved a stand of Nicole’s hair from her sticky face.  _

_ “How did I get so lucky?” _

_ “All you did was walk into a bar...you had me then…”  _

_ Nicole smiled and leaned back in to kiss her as she heard a sound of Wynonna's throat clearing.  _

_ “As much as it’s great you two are happy and in love, and it appears you have been working hard, I think you forget we have our training too Waverly.” _

_ Waverly looked over at Wynonna with a confused ‘Oh crap I forgot face.” _

_ “Hey, you left the a clean kit in my car remember, when you did remember that you had this training, I’ll go get it for you and meet you back home ok?” explained Nicole. _

_ “I would forgot my head without you.” Waverly stated.  _

_ “I think you forget it more since you’ve been with her.” Wynonna stated as she rolled her eyes  _

_ Nicole laughed and reached in her bag to get her keys and handed them to Waverly as she ran to the truck. _

_ “Sorry, I’ll take the blame for that.” Nicole stated as she began to pack her stuff up. _

_ “It’s ok, I’m glad you two are happy, some of us have to be.” _

_ Nicole nodded her head and put her arm on Wynonna. “You will be soon, and I will do all i can to help you. You and Alice will be reunited soon, I promise you that.” _

_ Wynonna held back tears. She had grown to love Nicole knew how much she did genuinely care about her as well as loved her sister.  _

_ “Thanks…” _

_ “We will stay over at the homestead tonight...I’ll get some supplies, so just drive Waverly back ok?” Nicole said as she got back up. _

_ “You don’t have to…” _

_ “Hey, it’s no bother, you need Waverly more than me right now. I’ll see you back there.” _

_ Nicole waved and went to meet Waverly to collect her keys.  _ _ Wynonna wiped the tears from her eyes as she got herself composed before Waverly hopped back in and the two got on with their training. _

 

 

“I shall have you know, this one has gotten rather good at kickboxing and the martial arts...and she probably could do some serious damage if you messed with her.” stated Doc.

“This one wouldn’t hurt a fly, not unless they really fucked with her wife.” he stated.

Nicole pressed her foot into his crotch. Bobo winced.

“And you did, so please, do yourself a favour and tell me what happened to her.”

Bobo grunted in pain. 

“I don’t know...nothing…”

She pressed down even harder. 

“Not quite sure I agree, since you took her into the shaft and took her to Bulshar yourself.” 

“Gahhh...she wanted to go...I did nothing but...help her…”

Nicole gritted her teeth as Wynonna walked forward.

“What do you mean you helped her? She never would have put herself at risk.”

Wynonna signaled for Nicole to take her foot down. 

“Spill…” Wynonna stated as she took out the gun again.

“She wanted to negotiate...try and make him see reason...then he took her...but he didn’t seem like he wanted to eat her...I promised her to him…”

Nicole looked at him with confusion. “And what the hell does that mean?”

“You didn’t find any remains or anything at all? Maybe a bit of blood from the struggle...but I he won’t have killed her, you see...boss rather has a thing for beautfiul women, taken Constance for example, if anything your precious Waverly, my angel...well she will be safe...he probably has her and will try to marry her.”

Nicole and Wynonna looked at each other in shock.

“Marry her...but he can’t…” stated Nicole.

“He probably can, marriage by humans I guess isn’t the same as human and demon.”

“You are right for once Earp, he lost his sons to Constance, and of course all he will want to do is breed and build on the empire...she will be somewhere, somewhere down the shaft...but he is very good at hiding...I haven’t been able to locate him…”

“He will have granted your freedom...you won’t have wanted to look for him you asshole…” growled Doc.

“You know nothing...I regretted it, the instant I did it, Waverly is my angel after all.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Asked Nicole.

Wynonna recalled the moment of the she had been flung into the past, as Bobo, Robert Svane had died in the vision quest, he has asked the name of his angel.

“You remember, as you died, making sure my Great grandpappy killed the demon as well as confessing your guilt for putting Doc down the well, you saw a woman didn’t you…” stated Wynonna.

Bobo looked at Wynonna with confusion.

“What...how could…?”  

“You thought i was some guardian angel, would probably send you to heaven but, your fate was already sealed, playing with the devil, getting caught up in it all. You asked for my name, and of course, as a sister should I said Waverly.”

“What?” exclaimed Nicole.

“My my…”

“I can’t believe that my vision quest with Juan Carlos put me in...it affected your life now...and you’ve always wanted to protect her...from the moment you met her. Though despite this, you have always done wrong by her...but why?”

“So that's why she thought Bobo was her father…” uttered Nicole.

_ Nicole came to the homestead, Wynonna had told her Waverly was upstairs as she was attempting to cook something. Nicole was a little concerned and definitely was going to ensure that she would be down to make sure her sister didn’t burn the place down. _

_ Waverly’s door was opened, but she was engrossed in a box of photographs. Nicole hated when Waverley was like this. Down in the dumps, concerned too much for her past, when all she wanted her to do was be happy for the future. _

_ Nicole knocked on her door and spoke. “Knock knock.” _

_ Waverly looked up, startled and wiped the tear from her eye. Nicole hadn’t noticed it as her head was bowed. _

_ “Hey…” Nicole said she joined her on the bed and pulled her in. “What’s wrong?” _

_ Waverly leaned into Nicole and spoke solumely. “Just...looking through pictures…” _

_ “Of you, Wynonna and Willa.” _

_ “You know...now i know...I mean there isn’t many of me but...look how different I look, i mean the strawberry blonde hair and the eye colour should have been the give away, how short I was...I don’t know how people could ever think I was an Earp.” _

_ “Baby...blood is blood, but nothing can change soul, Mama Earp took you in, she cared for you and you became part of the family.” _

_ “But she left, the only one who ever cared for me was Wynonna. She couldn’t handle it all, the judgement, the curse...all of it...” _

_ “You keep torturing yourself, but none of this is your fault. You have so much more now. I admire you so much and it is the thing I love about you the most, despite of your upbringing and whatever else, you are the most strongest person I have ever known and can take on anything. Plus you have a wonderful sister who loves you more than anything in the world.” _

_ Waverly sank down a little. She knew Nicole was right. She had to stop torturing herself and needed to take this pain and use it for good. _

_ “I’m sorry...I just…” _

_ “My life wasn’t perfect either, especially when my parents figured I was gay, religious and mormon just outside of Nevada, I had no chance. That’s why I was dumb, stupid and got married and off I went, drunk it seemed the best of ideas. My point is...no one is perfect...and we all make mistakes.”  _

_ Waverly cringed a little at the thought of her and Shae, even though now they were divorced she couldn’t imagine how Nicole hadn’t fought for that and had fallen for her, a broken shadow of Shae. _

_ “I just...I can’t stop thinking about it, and who I am...I mean who am I, who is my real mother? Who is my real father? They just left me…clearly…I can’t believe I thought Bobo was my father either…” _

_ “It’s fine, I mean he is overprotective of you, for some reason, my only thought is because of Willa, he would probably have protected Wynonna but, she is his maker in the end.” _

_ “More like do it to use me…” _

_ “We won’t let him do that anymore...now let’s put all these things away before…” _

_ The smoke alarm began to ring and an array of profanities could be heard from the kitchen. _

_ “Oh fuck this utter shit…” yelled Wynonna. _

_ “...burns the kitchen down…” Nicole finished. _

_ “Oh crap...coming Wynonna…” yelled Waverly as the two of them ran down the stairs to assist in putting out the kitchen fire. _

“She is the blood of my blood, but not my own...I didn’t want him to hurt her, she just was always linked to you Earp...I wanted to keep on living, selfishly, that’s why I did what I did. You would never just let us live…”

Wynonna was mad.

“This curse...has ruined so many people's lives, people aren’t supposed to keep on living, even Doc...is learning to accept that, your time is done Bobo…”

“...I will help you...I will take you to where we were last..before he took her...I believe she is still alive. Bulshar wouldn’t just kill someone he could create a new generation with.” stated Bobo.

“Well...isn’t this a nasty turn of events…” muttered Doc.

“He wants to use her to breed...I feel sick...she is already a mother...” stated Nicole.

“There is no way I am becoming Aunt Wynonna to something I later have to kill…”

“You are coming in chains...there is no way I am walking with him side by side like a brother…” stated Doc.

“Deal…” he replied. “Boss isn’t the kind of man I want to see alive for much longer, and if he hurts my angel…”

Doc began to head to the back of the barn where all the chains were.

“To the shaft we go...and if you try anything funny, I will shoot you as soon as we find the way…”

Bobo nodded.

Nicole looked over to Wynonna. Her heart was slowly breaking, her wife could well be alive, but she promised to another, what if she was pregnant with his children? Nicole couldn’t bare to think, and for once in her life, she really needed a drink. What would she tell Willow. She couldn’t bare the thought.

“Crap...Willow…”

“Call Jeremy, he will take care of her…”

Nicole nodded as she fumbled for her phone.

“Don’t worry...we will find her…” Wynonna rubbed Nicole’s arm as she followed on to Doc and began to get the chains.

Nicole dialed Jeremy’s number.

“Hey, we have a breakthrough, I need you to watch Willow for me...is that ok?” she asked.

Her stomach turned in knots. Things were starting to become very real. The kind of real she had never even imagined.   
  



	5. Good will conquer evil and the truth will set me free

“We need guns, lots of them and plenty of ammo,” Nicole stated as she took out her key’s from her back pocket, she was intended on going to across to the safe to lock and load.

“What’s the point?, Nicole you know only Peacemaker can put that fucker down.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “We have done this before and how many times was it successful? We distract or keep them off you and you send them down. I am ready to put this motherfucker to sleep just as much as you are for what he has down to our family.”

Wynonna looked down, her heart ached at Nicole calling it ‘our family’, she had never felt very much a part of a family after they had found out Waverly was missing, despite knowing deep down Nicole and Willow were here family. Alice despite being her daughter, hadn’t felt like family and she couldn’t, not until every last demon was gone. 

“You ladies make it sound so easy, but it ain't gonna be, I will call Doll’s, despite how much the FBI are sniffing up his ass, we could do with his demonic talent.”

Wynonna huffed a laugh as she came too. “What..gently chicken fry Bulshar’s arm?” she joked to lighten the mood. 

Doc did not get the reference and Nicole ignored Wynonna’s comment and headed to the safe, she reached down and decided she needed to whatever guns and ammo she could find. Anything that could help distract the demons. She quickly opened the small lock box and reached inside, getting the magazines for her to load her spare Police Glocks before putting them in a holster and clicking it around her waist. 

She then decided it was best that she should take her own shotgun, it couldn’t harm to be able to do damage at much further range.She knew there was no chance she could use her sniper rifle, not in a mining shaft. It was then as she opened the shotgun box, it was then when she saw it, Waverly’s gun and her mind was cast to the memories of the gang, being on missions like the one they were to embark on, which came flooding in. 

 

 

 

_ Waverly and Nicole were both set at the left flank of town. The Revenants had been aggravated by Bulshar who was aiming to reek havoc on the town. Waverly was all fired up as she reloaded her gun before setting it down on the town wall herself and Nicole were hidden behind. _

_ “You ok?” asked Nicole. _

_ “Shit scared, but there is no way they are going to destroy this town, and hurt our baby, we have only just got married, and I have just given birth to the sweetest and most precious little girl and believe me. I am going to be a mother a damn hella long time, there is no way our kid is going to me one Mama short.” _

_ “Baby you are no way going to die, and I’ll be damned as hell if it was you.” _

_ Waverly shook her head. “We all know you are so much better with her, I freaked at the sick last week and I am Waverly Haught...I do kids, anything cute and family and I threw up after seeing baby sick. You looked after the both of us.” _

_ “It takes time baby you got this, I had to watch a lot of kids at church and trust me...I’ve seen worse.”  _

_ “Ok...but...I am so scared...we can’t leave her alone…” _

_ Nicole came up close to Waverly and rubbed her arm, moving her hair from behind her ear and kissed it. _

_ “Calm baby, we have done this so many times before...you will rock it…” _

_ Waverly began to settle a little. _

_ “You are right...I am rather good with a long range gun right honey?” _

_ “Yes you are, and of course this is dangerous, and I know you will hate me for it, but I have to as your wife... so if anything happens to me I Lo-...” _

_ Waverly looked at Nicole was a serious face as she put her spare hand over Nicole’s mouth. _

_ “Oh no, we are not saying our goodbyes, I never did it before and I will never do it again. Not until I am for sure one of us will be dead, lying there, dying from old age as we’ve really lived the best life.” _

_ Nicole sighed and kissed Waverly’s hand as she pulled it away. _

_ “I’m sorry, but I do love you, and your optimism, but I never want to potentially die ever again, without really telling you how much I love you, and our Willow, as well as everything we have built. You are right...we will stop these demons, every last one, so we can live in peace. We will get Alice back, and trust me, I am taking all of you our of this town, you have such a world to see. Believe me, I will do all I can to grow old with you as that is all I have ever wanted since the day I laid eyes on you.” _

_ Waverly smiled as she quickly wrapped her arms around Nicole and kissed her deeply. _

_ “I would love that, and I love you...but...for now we have to keep my sister safe, we can worry about all that when this is over.” _

_ Nicole rubbed Waverly’s sides before breaking free and shuffling over to her sniper rifle which she had, had such pleasure in learning how to use with Dolls. Using it gave her such power and boy did she love hitting demons with it.  _

_ “Team Nicole and Waverly Haught in position, awaiting further instruction,” she said as she smirked over to Waverly.  _

_ Waverly Haught always had such a nice ring to it, and Nicole would definitely use it whenever she could. Waverly looked over and bit her lip before she adjusted the gun on her shoulder, aiming art the Revenants. She loved being called Mrs Haught.  _

_ “Ok, Haught stuff...calm it down...I will be coming from the right flank, Doll’s will be in his truck with Jeremy, he is going to run as many down Demons as possible. Doc and I will follow in the truck to take these fuckers out as they are down and out. I need the two of you to shoot as much as you damn well can to stop them from getting in my truck and any who look like they're about to bust Doll’s military grade 4x4 tank.” _

_ “Copy that Earp...we shall take them down like the walking dead.” _

_ “They won’t be walking long, but my god Haught Stuff, you keep her safe.” _

_ “Oh, you know me. My wife will not be dying today Earp. Good Luck Wynonna, we got you.” she winked at Waverly.  _

_ Waverly took a deep breath and spoke with determination. “No Sean of the dead will be eating my sister or my Haught damn wife for that matter, I really need her as she is my other baby mama.” She winked at Nicole who smiled back.  “Dinner will not be served for these demons...it’s time for their one-way ticket to hell.” _

_ Nicole wouldn’t help but find the way Waverly spoke with determination extremely sexy, but she has to bank that for later and shake it off for later in the evening.  _

_ The minutes passed quickly as the two exchanged looks of love and determination before a black 4x4 Chevy soon blasted from the right, as it did it began to mow down so many revenants in its path. It was very quickly followed by the old rusty pickup truck, which Wynonna was with much pleasure swinging out of the window as she began shooting the revenants back to hell. _

_ “Die Motherfuckers!!!!” screamed Waverly as she took aim and began to shoot. Her aim was incredible and she shot down a revenant clambering on the edge of the truck before Wynnona sent him down.  _

_ Nicole quickly followed suit and aimed, looking through her viewfinder, took aim and fired one right through the top of the demon's skull as he tried to leap on the top of the truck. Wynonna quickly flipped back up and shot him down as his body burnt the front of the truck in a poof of smoke. _

_ The revenants kept coming as the pair focused, shooting many to shield Dolls and Jeremy, as the effects of their actions made it easier for the truck to follow and Wynnona to take them down.  _

_ Revenants began to disappear into balls of flames as the pair kept shooting. _

_ “Team Wayhaught are killing it!” screamed Jeremy down the radio.  _

_ Waverly huffed a laugh as she pressed the radio. “Oh, you’ve seen nothing yet. Try this...” _

_ She could see a revenant heading right for the side of the truck. She knew her shot wouldn’t hit him, so quickly worked out the direction.  _

_ “Nicole, north...above the truck by about 1 inch...right to the head….” _

_ Nicole began to move her sniper to the correct direction.  _

_ “Oh he’s mine babe,” she said as she shot his head, the revenant's body flew back as Wynnona shot him right in the stomach.  _

_ “Oh yes...that’s the ticket ladies!” shouted Doc as they could hear Wynonna cheer from the shot.  _

_ Not one of them though that taking down a field of Revenants would have been so much fun, but boy it was and they had completed another mission with great success. And Waverly and Nicole sure had a good night as soon as Willow was down and out for the count. _

 

 

Nicole smiled at the memory and put the gun back in the case as she dragged out her own military grade shotgun and ammo before shutting the lid and locking it. 

Doc walked up to the barn door check the coast was clear before taking Bobo back to the truck. They knew the FBI were now in Purgatory and who knows where they would be lurking and they knew all eyes would be on them with Waverly being their family member to be the one missing. 

“I’ll drive truck with Wynonna to the mine, you take my car and follow on,” Doc confirmed as he handed Nicole the keys. 

Wynonna sulked at Doc, she really wanted to drive his car.

“I’m sorry, she’s a cop and I trust her more with driving my lady.” He winked at Nicole who shook her head at the comment. “You remember how she chased down that revenant in that car chase in the middle of purgatory, yeah and you damn well know it lady,  if it was you, I am in doubts we would have had a single storefront left.”

Nicole huffed a little laugh, deep down, she did love a little praise from anyone and even more so when it was at Wynonna’s expense.

“Thank you, Henry, I promise not to trash it, as long as you do not trash my truck.”

“Pfff your truck is already trash Nicole, you really need a new one. You should have done what Willow kept telling you and took Waverly’s jeep, though, I think once we get my sister back, we both will be buying you a new one,” she said as he got in the truck.

Nicole’s stomach turned in knots at Wynonna’s confidence, she would love for it to be true, but she had to be realistic. She was a cop after all, and if they found her body, at least it would be the closure she needed. 

Nicole hopped into Doc’s car, put her seatbelt on and started the engine. Nicole had already had the privilege of driving his car when Doc was so drunk he could barely even see straight never mind drive a car. This was of course very much to Wynnona’s little knowledge. How he had not thrown up in the back on the leather seats, was anyone’s guess. She began to settle as the watched the gang in front of her. Wynonna and Doc quickly threw Bobo in the back and tied him up as Nicole got herself adjusted into the car before the journey would begin back the tunnels. 

She had remembered the first time they had gone further, further than they had when Bobo had come back to light. In the back of mind, Nicole had thought it was all suspicious, but there has been a chase and it was clear he was done. Done running and bowing down to a man he didn’t believe in. They had gone with torches, fully loaded in military gear and had found nothing, nothing but her blood. But it was clear now they had missed something and Bobo was their ticket. She had to trust him, even if it meant danger was to follow. 

 

 

The gang soon pulled up at the mine.  Bobo was quickly taken from the truck, they attached a chain to his handcuffs and began to lead him on. 

“You will lead the way…all eyes will be on you and believe me, if we figure you are lying, you will be going back to hell quicker than you can say your own name.” Nicole stated.

Bobo looked down as he nodded. Waverly was a distant ancestor of his, and how he could have promised his angel to such a monster, was a humongous failure on his part and he regretted it.  

“Ok, but I warn you, this demon is not one you fuck with...he is the worst of the worst, and only one Earp has managed to kill him...you must be prepared for the worst Wynonna,” he explained. “As for you Nicole, the last time I saw Waverly, she was well, physically, but her mind was not...I heed a strong warning, that if he has still kept her alive, the woman you once loved, may not be the woman you knew and loved before.”

Nicole gulped as she could see Wynonna charging towards him, clearly with an agenda to hurt him for withholding this information. She stepped in front of her to stop her dead in her tracks, as a tear rolled down from her face as she simply shook her head.

“No…” 

Wynonna looked at her, she looked down at Nicole’s hand that was now shaking. Wynonna knew she was starting to believe, and this revelation was just the start and she backed down. She quickly grabbed Nicole’s hand and squeezed it, before wiping Nicole’s tear from her cheek and nodding to her simple.

Nicole couldn’t believe it, all this time her wife had been alive, living god knows where under the town and was going out of her mind. She knew that there would be a time where if she was still there, hanging on that she would have to help her heal. She couldn’t bear thinking Waverly would have to be cooped in a hospital, getting over her trauma and what would she say. A creature kept her in a mine for years. 

Nicole felt sick as she shook more. Wynonna pulled her in.

“Whatever state we find her in, we will heal her, Waverly has always been the strongest one of us,” she whispered

Wynonna then stepped back and bit remained looking at Nicole.

“Ok...Bobo, you will lead is us...we’ve faced so much shit and it’s time, despite the lies you keep spinning, we will trust you in this. However Bobo, let it be known this before you lay in your final resting place in hell, you can add me to the list, that I will be second Earp and last Earp to kill this fucker, this curse will not last another year as long as I shall damn well live. Oh and believe me I cannot wait to kill you.” 

She let go of Nicole’s hand and gave Bobo the dirtiest look as she walked past him as she turned to go to the back of the truck where Nicole noticed a bag was. She couldn’t quite remember what it was at first, but then she remembered, it was her 404 gear. Wynonna smirked and walked up to the truck and took the bag down and opened it up.

“Rookie mistake for a cop to go into any situation where danger is at large, or anyone holding a weapon without bulletproof vests...but I’ll let you off Sheriff this once and let me add, only once.” 

Nicole half smiled at Wynonna, she really had seen Wynonna grow into a more sensible and stronger woman. The two walked closer to each other as Wynonna handed her a jacket.

“This will be soon over. “ Wynonna said as she grabbed Nicole hand and squeezed it tight. “Now, hand me your coat so you can put the jacket on.” 

Nicole took the gun off her back as she did just that. “What about you?”

Wynonna laughed and lifted her shirt. “Already got mine.” she winked. “You too Holliday…swap places with Nicole when she’s all suited up...as for Bobo, well I’m sure if your master wants you dead and you will be, I’ll leave it to chance, maybe he can save me some hassle.”

Bobo shrugged, she knew his fate was soon to be over no matter what.  Nicole quickly ran behind the truck to put the bulletproof jacket under her shirt as she layered her jumper back over it before returning.

“I got him, Henry,” she said as she yanked on his chains

Doc tipped his hat in acknowledgement of Wynonna’s request as he went on to do the same. 

“When did you have time to figure that one out?” she asked Wynonna.

“You always keep that stuff in your truck, ‘Mrs safety comes first’. You have always been a good cop but your mind has been elsewhere.” she said as she winked and patted Nicole on the arm as she began to stare into the tunnel.

“Whatever we find in here Nicole, we will always have each other’s back. I’m sorry I’ve been such a hard ass on you. I love my sister and despite not being my blood, shes the best one I’ve ever had. Willa was great, but she never got the chance to be my sister. Waverly has always been my one and true sister. I never got chance to say that to her ever, I mean sure I’ve told her she's pretty awesome in every other way, but never that I have loved her more than I could have ever loved Willa.”

Nicole couldn’t help but smile at the comment, she had gone through all the hard times of Waverly never thinking she was good enough to be Wynonna’s sister. After finding out she wasn’t one, she had helped her navigate through it all. She knew this would mean the world to Waverly. 

“I have always wanted the best for her, always and well I did a bang-up up job in the start. I left her, and the more I got to know her fully grown, I realised what a huge mistake I had made. You know it to be true but I will be damned If i do not bring her back and I will do all in my power to bring her back in one piece, even if it means I give my life for it. As I said as the wedding, no matter, we is the team, even if you are now the new family. I am not prepared to destroy that-”

Bobo rolled his eyes as she listened intently to Wynonna which gave Nicole a good warrant to kick him in the shin, in which he grunted from the sharpness of her boo. Wynonna quickly turned around from the exchange. 

“Sorry, he was trying to spoil the moment.” she smirked. 

Wynonna laughed as she looked at Nicole who nodded and met her eyes, she appreciated what Wynonna had said. Wynonna and Nicole had slowly become closer over the years, and to Nicole, she had become the slightly older pain the ass sister who she had to still babysit from time to time, but she couldn’t deny the love there. The love what one would have with a sister, something Nicole was never blessed with, being an only child.  

“Thank you, and I got you Earp and whatever happens, we have always got each other and you are not going down, you have become like a sister to me, and believe me, which you know to also be true. Your sister would end me if I let her give you up for her. If she is alive in there, I would rather be the one to take the fall. There is no way anyone breaks up the Earp sisters, no matter if one is now a Haught.”

Wynonna looked down. “I guess then we will all be getting out of this saft huh?”

“Not my choice of words, but we will we all be getting out of here, or all going down together.”

Doc soon came back from behind the truck all suited up and raring to go.

“Ladies, that was a beautiful moment, but if you want to see our precious Waverly, we had better not waste anymore time by getting all emotional, there will be plenty of time for that after we get her out.”

Wynonna nodded. “Crap, I wanted to kick Bobo whilst he spit in disapproval of our bromance some more...”

Nicole laughed. “More of a sistermance, but you are right Henry, we had better get to it…”

A car begin to pull up as the team began to walk to the shaft entrance. A car they didn’t recognised. The gang was on edge, wondering who on Earth would come to the mine and at this time, they prayed it wasn’t the FBI. The gang held hands close to their guns, until the door open and much to their luck. It was Dolls.

He nodded to the gang as he got out. “Sorry guys...had to get a rental...FBI are all over me…”

The gang threw a sigh of relief. 

“About time Deputy Marshall, you all suited up?” asked Doc.

Doll’s patted his shirt, which under it contained his bulletproof vest. “Sorry Holliday, you would be shooting me down today.”

Doc smiled and tipped his hats. “Drats, would have been fun but we got an Earp to save.”

With that, the gang said no more and Nicole began to push Bobo.

“Lead the way Bobo.” she stated.

He gave her a dirty look and proceeded to walk with Wynonna close by. Nicole was holding the rains before Doc quickly offered to take over, he wanted Nicole to be up front with Wynonna, incase Waverly was safe and easily obtainable. 

“Now...where you people would always take a left and miss it, you never really saw between the rocks did you…”

Bobo began to shadow his hand over the shaft walls before he revealed a secret that was hidden between the rocks of the shaft walls. 

“Shit...how did you do that?” asked Wynonna. “You moved a freaking rock?”

“You clearly haven’t see Bulshar Clootie, if you think a wall will keep him trapped for long, you really don’t know this demon at all. I can move them with just my hands.”

Wynonna pulled a face of understanding, she had seen him use his powers enough and it would be stupid for her to think Bulshar didn’t have something if not similar. 

Bobo, moved the wall easily and began to walk through the gap. The team followed Bobo slowly as they walked through the shaft, It was clear they dug deep, deep and further under the town to hide as they could never leave the ghost river triangle. This sent shivers down Nicole’s spine, how she could imagine that Bulshar was lurking underneath shorties, the cop shop or even her house. 

Bobo suddenly stopped as they came to a cross road. He closed his eyes as he began to think.

“Which way then Bozo?”

He cracked one eye open. “I am remembering the pattern...patience is a virtue, sweet Wynonna Earp…”

“Tsk, me sweet, and how many years have you known me?”

Bobo began to remember. “We need to go right.”

“You sure?” questioned Dolls.

“Yes, he rotates every week, I am sadly very aware of his pattern, right is the way to go.”

“You better be right or that bullet will be going right through your skull!” exclaimed Doc.

Nicole decided to trust him and pushed him down the right side of the tunnel. The tunnel was dark, and not well light. She felt sick to her stomach. How Waverley had been down here for so long. She pulled out her flashlight, as they began to hear sounds from the tunnel.

“He is definitely down here.” he looked back and put a finger over his mouth.

The gang locked and loaded, nerves began to kick in as they began to walk closer down the mine. 

The mine was a maze, but Bobo has a pattern, he would run his hands against the walls, he would check on the floor for marks, of where the footsteps of Bulshar would be. He even showed  the gang the way he would bring in food for them. Despite being a demon, they needed to eat.

“And you have lived down here all this time?” asked Dolls

“Oh yeah, easy when you’ve been around so long, I have learnt the town from the bottom up. We built these tunnels years ago...no one ever knew. Why you Earps always failed, they knew nothing, weren’t quite so smart.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Well, I might not be...but I’ve figured it out and ifIi die, I have many who will make sure she gets the message.”

“Genius idea, the FBI wouldn’t have found this either.” praised Dolls.

“What the hell man?” questioned Doc.

“Can’t deny it, we scoured every inch and found nothing.” 

“It is true, we were very outsmarted…” croaked Nicole. 

“For the last time...now come on...we gotta get there.”Wynonna determined walked on. 

“Oh trust me darling, you don’t…”   
  


 

 

It wasn’t long before they were beginning to sink in deeper and darker, even the flash lights didn’t give me to help the situation and the walls seemed to get thinner and thiner, how a creature like Bulshar was comfortable with being cooped up in here, no wonder he went stir crazy and killed an entire village. 

It wasn’t long before they began to get closer, closer to the prize, and the prize came in a form they weren’t expecting and what they heard a different kind of sound. Ratling, grunting and wailing from Bulshar is all they could hear.  However, this was a sound that was familiar. Very familiar.

It was a sweet and soft voice of a woman, who was singing. It was angelic, but weak and almost sad. It echoed through the walls as they could also hear a grunting, it was clear that she was singing to the demon. 

_ “Seems like I'm caught up in your trap again _

_ Seems like I'll be wearing the same old chains _

_ Good will conquer evil and the truth will set me free _

_ And I know someday I will find the key _

_ I know somewhere I will find the key _

_ Seems like I've been playing your game way too long _

_ Seems the game I've played has made you strong _

_ When the game is over I won't walk out the loser _

_ I know I'll walk out of here again _

_ I know someday I'll walk out of here again _

_ Well now I'm trapped _

_ Ooh yeah” _

“Waverly…” Nicole whispered. She would recognise that voice anywhere.     
  



	6. All around me are familiar faces.

_ Years earlier... _

_ Gripping her shotgun tight, Waverly began to trudge through the snow. She knew he was here. He would come, soon enough, he would do this from time to time mainly to taunt Wynonna, lurking in the shadows of the woods, the town and the caves. She had to find him, to be the lure, she had it all worked out. It had worked before, he had caught her, but she was lucky, she found a way out and was able to escape, she knew she could do this again.  _

_ They decided on the woods, luring him out was the main plan, at first, he had been a tease, popping out, being there to witness everything Wynonna did, he liked to tease her. They knew he had manipulated the forest, to do what he wished, it was the perfect trap. But it didn’t work, he got away, but he came at least and Waverly knew, if she was alone, it was likely he would come, and for her, he would. The heir’s sister was always easy pickings and she knew it. _

_ Waverly gulped as she kept walking, she didn’t want to do this, but she was sick of it, sick of sleeping with one eye open to make sure he didn’t get her baby, protecting Wynonna and also making sure Nicole didn’t get hurt. She just wanted life to be normal. She couldn’t bear this anymore. It was all too much.   _

_ The trees were bent in all shapes, it was like he sucked the life force out of them. Whatever his powers were, they were not one to be messed with. Waverly gulped as she walked further and further into the woods. She pulled out her phone to check whereabouts in the trail she was, but she was now losing signal. _

_ “Fuck…” she shivered. _

_ She looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting darker and darker.  _

_ “Why won’t you come out old man…” she whispered under her breath. _

_ With that, she felt a cold wind. She cocked her shotgun and began to turn around. It was him. _

* * *

“Wave-!” Nicole began to scream before Wynonna quickly up behind her and threw her hand over her mouth. This wasn’t the time to start screaming. 

“Shhhh Haught...we don’t even know if it’s a trick yet…” she whispered as she pulled away. 

Nicole gulped and nodded. 

Doc cocked his gun and Doll’s began to prepare to go Dragon if need be. Wynonna held a finger to her mouth as she signalled for the boys to begin to move the rock, well mainly Doll’s and his dragon strength, but to do it as quiet as they could. If Bulshar was here they had to be careful. 

Doll’s began to crack the boulder as he began to give parts for Doc to move, the safest and quietest way.

“He kept our angel down here...he really is cruel…” Bobo Whispered. 

Nicole was pissed at his comment, so dragged on his chain. “Maybe he wouldn’t have been if you had not worked with the Widows…releasing him from his cage. Wyatt put him there for a reason...”

He grunted in pain. “I’m sorry….for that…”

“Oh, you will be when Wynonna sticks a bullet through your brain…” Nicole spat. 

Wynonna watched the exchange and came right back up to Nicole to try and cool her down, she knew more than anyone that Nicole despised Bobo. 

“Ok Red Haught...cool it, we need you now...I gotta kill this bastard and we gotta get our girl back...Doc...hold onto Bobo…”

Doc looked at Wynonna whilst holding the boulder as if he could do any more right now.

“Where’s Jeremy when you need him…?” asked Doc.

“Looking after my niece, so hurry the fuck up…”

The gang soon were on the move and began to venture deeper and deeper in the direction of the singing. 

* * *

 

**All around me are familiar faces**

**Worn out places, worn out faces**

**Bright and early for their daily races**

**Going nowhere, going nowhere**

**Their tears are filling up their glasses**

**No expression, no expression**

**Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow**

**No tomorrow, no tomorrow**

 

Nicole bit her lip, she couldn’t bear to hear these words her wife was singing. She had been stuck down here a long time and now was losing her hope. She couldn’t bear it, she wanted to call out to her, but she knew that it would mean consequences for the team. She couldn’t risk it. 

Doll’s began on the next set of boulders as he kept cracking and making the way, it was then when they heard the chuckle. He knew they were here. 

Wynonna quickly cocked her gun holding it up. The gang began to surround her as Nicole threw Bobo to the ground, he was no longer her priority. 

“So you found her...it took you long enough…”   
  


Waverly looked up, she was confused, he never really spoke and these words hit her. Found her? What was he talking about? The gang? Surely they couldn’t be here. 

“W-Wynonna…?” Waverly stood up from the floor and began to shout. “Wynonna!!!”

Wynonna took a deep breath but didn’t say a word. She couldn’t risk it. 

He chuckled as he came forth. He was embodied in his old human self, the self before Wyatt had sent him down and locked him up. He walked forward with his hat tilted down and a wrap wrapped around him in his suit, if you could complement Bulshar, it was definitely how slick he looked. 

“I guess a Cat got the heir’s tongue…”

“You let my sister go…” she uttered under the breath. 

He chuckled once again. “Oh, you think it will be that easy...that I will just hand her back to you, and what is in it for me…?”

Nicole tried to step forward and Wynonna quickly pushed her back, there was no way in hell that he would have her sister’s wife and her best friend.

“We have Bobo...you can take him back.” Wynonna bargained. 

Bulshar shook his head. “And what would I want with that useless, cowering, insane maniac  excuse of a broken man?”

Bobo ground his teeth and growled at the comment. “How dare you…” 

“I am sorry Earp...but the only way you will ever see your sister...is in hell…” Bulshar whipped his coat back as he lunged forward and with one swoop launched his blast with full force, throwing Wynonna, Nicole and Bobo backwards. 

Doll’s was furious. He groaned loudly as he began to switch into dragon mode, his eyes glowing orange as he plunged forward to attack.

Doc quickly stepped back to help the girls. “Christ you ok…”

“Fuck that shitface...he is going to eat metal and burn in the fiery depths of HELL…” 

Nicole stood up and quickly pulled at her. “Remember the plan Wynonna...protect Waverly and yourself at all costs, you both have a daughter...as have we...we have to let Doll’s do his thing...and when you can...you blast that fucker into hell as quick as you can say Donuts and Whisky on a Friday night at Shorties.”

Wynonna wiped a bit of blood from her lip as she smirked. “I love your thinking Haught...I will hold you to that…”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Sure you will…”

Doll’s launched another fireball as Bulshar began to apparate out of the way. 

Doc cocked and loaded his gun as she charged forward to shoot him. “Come on old man...I’m nearly as old as you and you think this little game will work...Wynonna is the Earp heir that will send you packing back to 1920…and for you never to rise again.”

Bulshar turned around, throwing him a look and began to throw Doc in the air. Doc began to spin around but remembered the training the gang had gone through and was able to control the throw and he landed with nothing but a small graze. 

Bulshar looked in shock.

“You forget we have good demons in our gang…” Doc remarked as he titled his hat.   
  


* * *

 

_ “You sure this is a good idea Doc...that man...we threw him at the bottom of a well for a reason!!” Waverly bellowed. _

 

_ “And what do you pray tell else we do…?” _

_ “You think letting him out to throw us around, so we can practise landing if Bulshar decides to throw us back is a wise idea…?” _

_ “She does have a point...you really think this will help, we are so bound to come out with more than just a few cracked ribs?” Nicole defended Waverly and quickly walked behind her and snaked her arms around her stomach to calm her. _

_ “Break a few ribs or Don’t get hurt by Bulshar. You know Bobo is better at throwing us than Dolls. After all Doll’s abilities are mainly hand to hand combat and fire, I think we about covered those…” _

_ Jeremy quickly walked in with his papers.  _

_ “I have the studio all set up, the barn...we can reinforce it with giant sponge mats...and of course we can chain him up so he doesn’t get out.” _

_ Waverly broke away from Nicole and threw up her hands. “Oh, and as he is using these powers, he won’t be able to break out of these chains? Jeremy...how are you off all people...one of the smartest people I know...going ahead with this insane claptrap idea of Docs…?! We cannot literally do it. It won’t work, he will break the chains before you can say next Tuesday”  _

_ Jeremy looked at her. “I have blueprints of all the equipment, he won’t be able to break out of the cuffs I make Waverly trust me…”  _

_ Waverly took a deep breath, she didn’t like the idea, she had such mixed feelings about Bobo, one minute he could be the nicest guy, but he could turn in an instant and she didn’t want to risk it.  _

_ “Well...I don’t like the idea of this plan.” she began to pace.  _

_ “Then Waverly we shall try it, if we fail, then you can blame it all on us…” Doc muttered. _

_ “And you will tell Wynonna why Bobo is no longer in the well, running around, doing god knows what and not to then think could potentially join up with Bulshar and help him with his grandmaster and then we would be screwed!?” exclaimed Waverly. _

_ Doc looked at her as Wynonna walked into the office. _

_ “Tell Wynonna what?” _

_ The boys and Nicole sighed as they knew the fire would rise from Waverly’s belly once again. _

_ “They want to free Bobo from the well to use him as a throwing machine!” she said as she walked over with her arms crossed. _

_ Wynonna looked baffled. “A throwing machine? What like a full on WWE Smackdown? , oh god like RAW, what a throwback.” _

_ “No as in throwing us with his powers, at a wall, Oh no doubt that apparently, this will make it all better if we get thrown about by Bulshar.” _

_ Wynonna’s face turned from confused into a smirk. “Oh what, this sounds uber cool, like we’d be going flying...nice who’s idea was this one?” _

_ Waverly rolled her eyes and groaned before she picked her coat up and began to walk out. _

_ “Waves…” Nicole called out as she ran after her, but looked back at the gang. _

_ “Baby girl...Come on…” Wynonna shrugged as she lifted her arms up, she knew she couldn’t do anything and when Nicole and Waverly were in the distance, she turned around and spoken once more. “Well, boys...when do we start…” _

_ Waverly began to storm off.  _

_ “Waverly...come on...hang on a minute…” _

_ Waverly turned around for a second. “They’re crazy Nicole, if one of them gets injured, especially Wynonna, what then? We’ll be all majorly fucked...this man is the devil, in a weird assed poncho suit...we can’t be taking such risks...” _

_ As she turned she slowed down a little, enough time for Nicole to catch up to her. “Risk’s are all we have babe...we have to do something, for Willow and Alice right?” She stood in front of her arm rested her hands on her arms.  _

_ “I should call Chrissie...tell her I’m on my way to come get her…” _

_ Nicole sighed. “I know...but if we do this, maybe we will be at an advantage, I hate this as much as you do, but this is what it is, Wynonna is doing so well...she can do this Waves she can break the curse and we know it. We have to help...to protect everyone…” _

_ Waverly stopped for a moment. “I-I know…” she looked upset. _

_ Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly and pulled her close to her. Rocking her gently, she placed a kiss on the top of her head as Waverly soon brought her head to rest on Nicole’s chest, and too wrapped her arms around her. Waverly couldn't deny but this, even if it truly was, felt like her safe place, her safe haven.  _

_ “I know you are scared baby, I feel exactly the same, Wynonna was right, when you become a mother, you see the world a little different. But we have to try...at least something…” _

_ “I...just...want it to be over…” she sniffled. _

_ “I know love, me too. We’ll go get Willow, go home, cuddle all three of us and watch a nice movie, with hot cocoa and blankets, and just let them deal with what they need to ok? Any patching up, we are the queens of it ok and we will deal with it when they come back looking like they have been in a boxing match...hmmm?” _

_ Waverly smiled into her chest, She loved those moments the most of all three of them, snuggled at home under a blanket, watching whatever Disney movie Willow wanted. Waverly didn’t dare admit she loved Disney and getting to rewatch them with Willow was her favourite thing to do.  _

_ “Wahhooooooo!” Wynonna screamed. “That was insane!” _

_ The two broke as Waverly rolled her eyes and sighed. Nicole knew that despite how much Waverly hated this, she would have to make sure that Wynonna wasn’t doing anything stupid or going to get hurt, it was the Earp sister thing.  _

_ “I’ll get Willow. You go be crazy and make sure your sister is not having too much fun from this.” _

_ “The gods in hell…” she groaned and put her hands up to her face and rubbed it. She then straightened her clothes.  _

_ Nicole smiled and leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. “Hang in there love, I love you. We can do this.” _

_ Waverly smiled. “I love you too, tell Willow I won’t be too long.” _

_ “Oh god darn it, my back!” Yelled Doc. _

_ “Haha, the old man sure ain’t got it!” _

_ “I better go.” Waverly smiled as she walked back into the barn.  _

_ Nicole half smiled and picked the phone out of her pocket to call Chrissy. _

* * *

Bulshar groaned. “Just because you can do fancy deflection moves, it sadly won’t prepare you for this.” He groaned as he began to throw a ball of magical fire at Doc who managed to avoid it.

Dolls soon appeared behind Bulshar to throw a ball of fire at him from his dragon breathe. Bulshar noticed and quickly evaporated away. 

“Dammit...come on Bulshar, you may as well burn before you go back to hell!” Bellowed Wynonna as she cocked her gun. “Haught. Now.” 

She quickly took the cuffs off Bobo, he nodded to her as he ran his hands over his wrists to release the pain.

“Oh...it’s showtime…” he grunted and nodded to Dolls before he began to pick up the pace. The two of them began to draw up their energy and together the pair shared their energy and threw it at Bulshar. 

Bulshar was shocked and was knocked a back by the blow as he wasn’t expecting it. 

Bobo And Dolls quickly moved to form. They both yet again fired at Bulshar who was in the ground and he was staying there. 

“WYNONNA!” Nicole yelled.

“Oh I got this,” she muttered as she walked forward. 

She held her gun up but as she cocked it, he began to lift up his arm.

Wynonna could feel her breath slowly coming away from her like she was choking. She held her arm up to her neck. 

“Wynonna?!” Queried Nicole. “WYNONNA?!” She realised what the demon was doing. She didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t allow her to die. So she did the only thing she could do and fumbled for her gun.

“Let go of my sister in law you motherfucker!!” She bellowed as she shot at his arm, one shot after another. 

As she did the demon winced, for bullets could not kill but they could slightly injure a demon. 

Wynonna took a deep breath as she could feel his powers deplete a little and she began to break free.

“Bobo, Dolls, Wait...Dolls.”

Dolls was pissed, no one fucks with his Wynonna. Dolls had always loved Wynonna despite the fact she loved Doc and was with Doc, when she could face him.

Dolls charged forward and began to gather is energy. As Bulshar began to stand, Dolls ran right into him and began to cast a fireball around him.

“SHOOT WYNONNA!” He screamed as he held the demon down with a fireball.

“D...Dolls, I can’t...I’ll kill you.” She questioned.

Dolls looked back. “It doesn’t matter Wynonna, what BBD did to me will kill me anyway, and soon enough, the drugs aren’t working, please, save me from this pain, save your sister and put this demon in hell.”

Wynonna felt a tear fall from her eyes, she couldn’t do this, but she knew she had to. She had to honour a Marshall’s wish, it was the code of law.

“The drugs aren’t working?”

“I lied Wynonna...I wasn’t well...talk to Jeremy...but never blame him...he only did what he could to honour our friendship…”

Wynonna looked down as tears fell from her eyes. 

“DO IT NOW WYNONNA! It will be ok, save and tell Waverly thank you.”

Wynonna didn’t quite get what she meant, but she couldn’t wait any longer, she could see Bulshar was fighting up, with that, she lifted up her gun and cocked it.

“I love you Dolls and always will, you were the best of us, thank you. As for you? Bulshar, this is for Waverly.”

She took a moment.

“NOW WYNONNA!” Dolls cried.

Wynonna pushes in the trigger, Peacemaker began to glow, it changed from orange to blue and the shot went off.

The bullet began to fly through the air as if in slow motion. It pierced through the fire, it didn’t waver or melt, but then soon, it hit him. It went straight through Doll’s chest, the impact began to sling him back a bit as he let go of Bulshar. But luckily bullet carried on and too hit Bulshar through the chest. Dolls began to fall as the fire around them turned into the fire gates of hell and the screaming of Bulshar as he finally was killed. 

Doll’s was left on the floor, with not a single remnants of the demon before him. He was gone. 

Wynonna fell to the floor on her knees as she began to sob as Doc and Nicole ran towards her. Doc wrapped her up in his arms as Nicole rubbed her back. She too was in shock.

Bobo looked ahead, a weight on his shoulder had been lifted. But then it clicked. Waverly, she was still trapped. His angel. 

Bobo ran to the rock face where he knew Waverly was hidden behind. As the team wallowed in their loss he began to break the rocks. He knew he could get to her and so he did. 

He began to walk through the rock face to find her chained up. 

Waverly looked him with shock.

“Bo-bobo…”

He smiled at her as he began to break her chains. He didn’t speak a word to her. He stood for a moment and surveyed her and noticed the bruising and scars on her body. 

“Can you stand?” He asked.

Waverly looked at him in utter confusion. 

“Can you stand?” He repeated 

She shook her head.

Bobo then walked up to her and picked Waverly up.

“They're out here, your family, but your friend, Dolls, he didn’t make it. Your sister isn’t good. You’ll know what to do, once you get fixed up. You are our angel and always bring the light back in.”

Waverly was so confused. She didn’t know what was happening and now Dolls was dead. It didn’t really register. 

“Your wife is here too, the redhead. She is looking after her.”

* * *

Nicole rubbed the back of Wynonna as she sobbed before she realised. Waverly.

“Oh god...Waverly” Nicole quickly stood up and looked around “...shit Bobo…” Nicole stood up and began to run and as she did, she began to see Bobo coming out of the dusty rock face with Waverly in his arms. She quickly ran up to them but had her gun out and loaded. She knew Bobo had always had a thing for Waverly being his 

“PUT HER DOWN. THAT'S AN ORDER!” She screamed as she held the gun up.

“I was only trying to help, please, put the gun down.”

Nicole didn’t want to, she didn’t really even notice Waverly as she focused too much on Bobo.

“I went to help, she’s injured, you know I would never hurt our angel.”

Nicole wasn’t having it.

“Put her down Bobo, I won’t ask again.”

Waverly looked at Nicole, she couldn’t quite take her in, she looked slimmer and her eyes looked tired. 

“Fine, I will put her down, will you be ok Waverly?”

Waverly nodded, she didn’t say a word, she was still feeling a little in shock.

Nicole kept focus and when she saw Waverly’s her heart sank, her wife was injured, looked dangerously thin, but she was alive, she was breathing. She was finally safe.

“Waverly…baby girl...oh my god…” she dropped her gun and ran up to her as Bobo back away.

Nicole scooped her up quicker than she had ever, even quicker than she did at their wedding, she held onto her, maybe a little too tight.

“Oh Waverly, I have missed you, my love...I am so glad you are safe, I am so glad you never gave up. I am so so sorry...I tried baby...I tried…” Nicole couldn’t help but stop the flow of her tears. Waverly held onto her, but she didn’t cry.

Nicole pulled away from her and began to analyse her.

“Y-your Hurt…”

Nicole ran her thumb over a scar on her face which Waverly winced at.

“Fresh? Oh honey, what did he do to you?”

Waverly didn’t know what to say, to relive all that would be more painful, she couldn’t believe she was alive and in front of her was the woman she loved, she was in pain. Bulshar had given her a good beating the days leading up, he was infuriated as she wouldn’t do as asked yet again. For some reason, Bulshar couldn’t win with the girl, he could hurt her, but only when she was weakened but he couldn’t do what he wanted. Not once. 

Another tear fell from Nicole’s eyes as she gently held onto Waverly, she could feel her begin to shiver, she began to lift her hand to her neck and check her pulse as well as check her for shock. Her pulse was, of course, higher than normal, she was definitely suffering from malnutrition. Nicole quickly took off her jacket and began to wrap it around her. 

“I got you, and he is gone, Wynonna shot him, you are safe now, I will keep you safe, we need to get you to the hospital ok? Get you checked out, your leg looks pretty bad baby.”

Nicole rested her head to the brunettes and kissed her head gently before gently looping her hands under her legs and picking her up and bringing her closer to her.

“I got you Waves.”

She began to walk out of the cave when she saw Wynonna still on the floor, sobbing from the loss of Dolls. She wasn’t sure what Waverly knew so she stood for a moment. 

Waverly looked over, she noticed Doll’s body on the floor.

“Dolls?” she muttered, the only words she could muster. 

Nicole gulped. “He didn’t make it, he died saving us all…”

Waverly leaned back into Nicole’s chest, as the tears broke from her eyes as she let out a sob. Nicole pulled her close until she felt Waverly tug on her shirt. 

“Wynonna?... I need to...get to Wynonna…”

Nicole nodded as she walked up to Doc and Wynonna.

Doc soon heard the footsteps and turned to notice the two of them. He smiled for a little at Waverly as then turned out.

“Darlin’ I know this is hard, but...there is someone here to see you…”

Wynonna wiped her tears as she heard Docs comments. She began to stand and then turned around. 

“Waverly...Baby girl…”

Wynonna quickly ran up to her and threw her arms around her and Nicole. Despite what had happened, she at least had her sister back.    
  



End file.
